Un Chevalier pour Noël
by Skippy1701
Summary: Petit Os de fin d'année, SwanQueen !


** Un Chevalier pour Noël : **

**POV Emma :**

_**Neal : Ce tournoi est l'occasion de faire enfin mes preuves comme Chevalier. Je suis si excité.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Doucement gamin. Tu restes près de moi, sinon les parents ne me le pardonneraient pas.**_

_**Neal : J'ai 16 ans Em, tu es devenu Chevalier à 15 ans. Je suis prêt.**_

_**Emma : Je sais que tu l'es, tu ne peux pas reprocher à une sœur de s'inquiéter ?**_

_**Neal : (Sourire tendre) J'ai étais entraîné par le Chevalier Blanc. Je n'échouerais pas, tu seras fier de moi.**_

_**Emma : C'est déjà le cas petit frère.**_

_**Garde : Chevaliers, vous êtes attendus au près du Roi et de la Reine. Ecuyer, veuillez vous préparer.**_

_**Emma : Sois fort mon frère, je suis avec toi.**_

_Il ne répond pas, mais je ne dit rien, consciente qu'il doit se concentrer. Je me dirige vers l'estrade et rejoint mon siège après avoir salué mon Roi et ma Reine._

_**Léopold : J'ai misé une coupe de vin sur votre frère Chevalier.**_

_**Emma : Il ne vous décevra pas.**_

_**Eva : Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Toute votre famille est exceptionnelle et Neal à déjà montré de grande chose en tant que votre écuyer.**_

_**Emma : Merci ma Reine, mes parents seraient fiers.**_

_**Léopold : En effet, de là-haut ils veillent sur vous.**_

_**Emma : Je l'espère Majesté.**_

_**Garde : Le tournoi va commencer. Ecuyers, veuillez vous mettre en position.**_

_Je braque mes yeux sur mon frère, depuis la disparition tragique de nos parents il y cinq ans, je m'occupe de lui. J'ai juré de venger leurs morts, mais la Reine des Glaces est difficile à attraper. Penser à cette sorcière me fait serrer les dents et je respire un grand coup. Un Chevalier ne laisse pas la colère guider ses actions. Le tournoi se passe bien, mon frère s'illustre comme convenu et le Roi se lève pour prendre la parole._

_**Léopold : Félicitations Ecuyer Swan, c'est une belle victoire. Vous serez promus chevalier lors du bal de Noël. Vous prenez la relève de votre père et de votre sœur.**_

_**Neal : Merci Majesté, je suis heureux de perpétuer le nom des Swan.**_

_**Eva : Nous n'en doutions pas mon garçon, maintenant place à la chasse. Celui qui ramènera le faucon royale, se verra accordé un vœu et la première danse de la Princesse Grâce.**_

_**Léopold : Lady Swan soyez gentille de laisser une avance à tout ces jeunes Chevaliers.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Je vais essayer Majesté.**_

_Mon frère regarde la Princesse avec espoir, je connais ce regard et souris avec tristesse. Même s'il est un futur Chevalier, il lui faudra réussir une quête héroïque pour demander la main d'une Princesse. Je leur laisse une bonne demi-heure d'avance et m'élance sur la trace du faucon._

_**Neal : Tu as pris ton temps, j'ai perdu la trace du faucon au nord.**_

_**Emma : Séparons nous, je vais au sud, je vais le rabattre vers toi. Cette danse est pour toi, la Princesse t'a regardé durant tout le tournoi.**_

_**Neal : (Rougis) Tu crois ?**_

_**Emma : Je ne te mentirais pas. Allons, dépêchons nous.**_

_Au bout d'une heure je repère enfin le faucon et l'entraine vers mon frère, je souris en pensant qu'il sera mignon durant sa première danse. Une tempête s'approche et la neige commence à bien tomber, je me décide donc à rentrer au château._

_**Sorcière : Bonjour Chevalier.**_

_**Emma : (Descend de cheval) Vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri avec ce temps madame, voulez vous grimpez sur mon cheval, j'ouvrirai le chemin.**_

_**Sorcière : Vous êtes bien aimable, et vous avez le cœur pur, cela est une qualité rare de nos jours.**_

_**Emma : Un Chevalier se doit d'être pur et brave. Je ne fais que mon devoir Madame.**_

_**Sorcière : Je sens votre cœur fatiguée pourtant. Une raison à cela ?**_

_**Emma : Mon cœur va bien Madame, merci de votre sollicitude. Veuillez grimper sur Prince, je vais vous mener au château.**_

_**Sorcière : Je ne peux vous suivre Chevalier, mais pour votre bienveillance je vous offre un cadeau. Vous avez jusqu'à Noël pour trouver enfin un sens à votre quête, un sens à votre vie. Si vous faites cela, vous sauverai votre cœur mais aussi beaucoup d'autres personnes.**_

_**Emma : Vous parlez étrangement Madame. Ma quête à toujours était de défendre le Royaume Blanc, de veiller sur mon frère et de venger mes parents.**_

_**Sorcière : Tout cela est noble, mais vous oubliez le plus important.**_

_**Emma : Et qu'est ce donc ?**_

_**Sorcière : Votre cœur Chevalier. Prenez ceci, c'est un médaillon qui vous mènera sur le bon chemin.**_

_**Emma : (Prend l'objet) Merci mais...**_

_Une lumière m'entoure d'un coup, je ressens tout de suite la magie et regarde la femme devant moi. C'est une sorcière ? Comment je n'ai pas repérer ça ? Quand j'ouvre les yeux je ne vois que la neige et avance doucement._

_**Emma : Prince où es tu ? Sorcière ?**_

_Une lumière m'éblouie d'un coup et j'ai juste le temps de me décaler un peu avant d'être envoyée au loin. _

_**Régina : Ho mon Dieu ! Est ce que ça va ? Ne bougez pas, je vais appelez les secours. Avec ce blizzard je ne vous avez pas vu, surtout ne bougez pas.**_

_**Emma : (Se relève doucement) Ne craignez rien gente dame, j'ai déjà subit pire blessure.**_

_**Régina : Gente Dame ? Vous faite partie du spectacle de noël ?**_

_**Emma : Je vous demande pardon ? Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire où nous sommes, je me sens un peu perdue ?**_

_**Régina : Storybrook. **__**Ê**__**tes-vous sûre que ça va ?**_

_**Emma : Bien sûr Madame, mais je manque à tout mes devoirs. Je suis le Chevalier Swan du Royaume Blanc, pouvez vous m'indiquer le chemin ?**_

_**(Sirène de Police)**_

_**Régina : Le Chevalier...Dieu Merci David tu es là. J'ai renversé cette femme, elle semble désorientée. Je crois qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital.**_

_**David : Tout va bien Madame ?**_

_**Emma : Vous avez de drôle de destrier dans ce Royaume. Cela me fais penser, avez-vous un cheval trainer dans les environs, j'ai peur d'avoir égaré ma monture avec ce temps.**_

_**David : Ok je vois, et bien si vous montiez sur ma monture, on va voire se qu'on peu faire.**_

_**Régina : Je vous rejoins là bas.**_

**POV Régina :**

_Cette journée est vraiment la pire de toute. D'abord, une réunion m'a empêché d'emmener Henry et Rolland comme promis au spectacle de Noël et maintenant ça ? _

_**Emma : J'ai résisté à votre engin de torture. Vous avez des drôles de manière ici !**_

_**Whale : Madame le Maire, le Shérif m'a dit que c'est vous qui avez trouvé cette jeune femme ?**_

_**Emma : C'est Lady Swan et je ne suis pas une jeune femme sans défense. Ah gente dame, puis-je savoir ce que je fais ici ?**_

_**Régina : On voulait s'assurer que n'avez rien. Alors Docteur ?**_

_**Whale : Et bien niveau physique tout va bien. J'ai peur par contre que le choc n'est entrainé une amnésie et qu'elle se prenne pour un chevalier du treizième siècle.**_

_**Emma : Je suis Chevalier. Lady Swan du Royaume Blanc.**_

_**Whale : Je préconise de jouer le jeu, la ramener trop durement à la réalité pourrait être néfaste. **_

_**David : Elle n'est pas dans la base de données, pas de papiers non plus.**_

_**Emma : Je dois rejoindre mon château maintenant, mon frère va s'inquiéter. Je vous remercie Gente Dame.**_

_**Régina : Pourquoi ne pas vous reposer un peu avant de prendre la route, vous êtes loin de chez vous. Cela serait plus prudent.**_

_**Emma : Vous avez raison. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la forêt la plus proche, je vais camper et partir au matin.**_

_**Régina : Il fait terriblement froid ce soir, pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas chez moi.**_

_**David : Heu... Est-ce sage ? Elle pourrait être dangereuse.**_

_**Régina : Je me sens responsable d'elle et puis regarde là, elle n'est pas du tout dangereuse, juste perdue et je veux l'aider.**_

_**Emma : Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. Je l'accepte avec plaisir.**_

_**Whale : SI dans une semaine il n'y pas de progrès niveau mémoire, ramenez-la.**_

_**Régina : Très bien. Suivez-moi Chevalier, ma maison est par là.**_

_**David : J'enverrai Ruby patrouiller au cas où. N'hésitez pas à appeler en cas de soucis.**_

_**Emma : Votre monture métallique est fascinante. Vous l'avez depuis longtemps ?**_

_**Régina : Heu… trois ans, grimpez, il faut rouler un peu pour arriver chez moi.**_

_Je la regarde est remarque qu'elle regarde par la fenêtre de façon émerveillée. Je souris et pense que c'est bien qu'Henry dort chez Zéléna ce soir. _

_**Régina : Voulez-vous écouter de la musique ?**_

_**Emma : Chantez-vous ?**_

_**Régina : Pas depuis longtemps, mais la radio fait ça très bien.**_

_**Emma : Une radio ? Qu'est ce donc ?**_

_**Régina : Je vais vous montrer. (Allume la radio)**_

_Je la vois se tourner d'un coup et retiens mon rire. Cela va être plus amusant que prévu._

_**Emma : Où sont les bardes ?**_

_**Régina : Dans la boite. C'est magique.**_

_**Emma : Ah la magie, c'et la raison pour laquelle je suis dans ce pétrin. J'ai voulu aider une veille femme. Il s'est avéré que c'était une sorcière parlant par énigmes.**_

_**Régina : Que vous à t'elle dit ?**_

_**Emma : (Réfléchis) Je ne me souviens plus exactement. Une chose en rapport avec ma vraie quête, de suivre mon cœur, c'est assez flou.**_

_**Régina : Eh bien après une bonne nuit de repos, je suis sûre que tout s'éclairera.**_

_**Emma : Je vous remercie encore pour votre aide. Je saurai m'en souvenir au besoin.**_

_**Régina : Je vous en prie. Nous sommes arrivées.**_

_**Emma : C'est une belle demeure. Cela ne dérangera pas votre famille que je vienne ?**_

_**Régina : Non, mon fils dors chez ma sœur et c'est juste nous deux.**_

_**Emma : Les hommes et les femmes sont t'ils aveuglent dans votre Royaume ?**_

_**Régina : Non pourquoi donc ?**_

_**Emma : Et bien vous êtes ravissante et pleine de bonté. Dans mon Royaume hommes et femmes feraient la queue pour vous courtiser.**_

_**Régina : (Rougis) Posez votre armure et votre épée. Cela semble lourd ?**_

_**Emma : Je suis habituée à elle, mais merci.**_

_**Régina : Avez-vous faim ?**_

_**Emma : Grandement, si vous m'indiquez les bois les plus proches, je pourrai aller chasser quelques lapins ?**_

_**Régina : (Sourire) Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Venez nous sortons.**_

_Elle me suit sans hésiter et la conduit vers le centre ville. Arrivée devant le diner je m'assois en face d'elle et souris à nouveau en la voyant inspecter tout de manière curieuse._

_**Emma : Qu'est ce qu'un hamburger ? Ou des frites ?**_

_**Régina : Ah c'est un repas traditionnel ici, je suis sur que vous allez aimer.**_

_**Emma : Le faites-vous ?**_

_**Régina : **__**À**__** l'occasion oui. Mon fils en raffole si bien que je dois en limiter la consommation.**_

_**Emma : Quel âge à votre enfant ?**_

_**Régina : Henry va avoir six ans, tenez c'est lui.**_

_Je lui tends mon portable et souris en voyant qu'elle le tient sans rien faire, je me décale près d'elle et fait défiler les photos doucement._

_**Emma : Vous avez plein de boite magique dans votre royaume. Il est très beau.**_

_**Régina : Merci, il est toute ma vie. J'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour lui mais avec mon travail c'est compliqué.**_

_**Emma : Et que faites-vous gente dame ?**_

_**Régina : Je suis le maire. Je dirige la ville avec le conseil.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle s'agenouille devant moi tête baissée, heureusement le diner est vide à cette heure ci et je la regarde étrangement ?

_**Emma : Pardonnez mon impolitesse Majesté, j'ignorais que vous étiez la dirigeante de ce Royaume.**_

_**Régina : Je vous en prie, appelez moi Régina et relevez vous, ici personne ne s'agenouille plus devant qui que se soit.**_

_**Emma : (Se relève) Comment vous témoigne t'il leur respect alors ?**_

_**Régina : Et bien, on sert la main ou quand nous somme plus proches comme des amis ou la famille, on se fait la bise.**_

_**Emma : Cela est fort étrange mais qu'importe. Cette nourriture sent vraiment bon.**_

_**Régina : Alors mangez. Comment êtes-vous devenue Chevalier ?**_

_**Emma : Un tuant un monstre des neiges, j'avais quinze ans.**_

**POV Emma :**

_Je croque dans mon hamburger avec plaisir. Régina à raison, c'est vraiment bon. J'observe la femme devant moi plus attentivement, elle semble assez fatiguée, pourtant elle s'occupe de moi. Je me sens tout de suite coupable de la priver d'un peu de repos et finis de manger rapidement._

_**Régina : Tout va bien Lady Swan ?**_

_**Emma : Je me sens coupable, un Chevalier ne devrait être un poids pour personne.**_

_**Régina : Je vous assure que vous ne l'êtes pas. J'aurais étais seule ce soir si vous n'aviez pas était là. Un peu de compagnie est agréable.**_

_**Emma : Je suis honorée que vous me croyez digne de compagnie. Je...**_

_**Mal : (Pouffe de rire) Arrête un peu ce n'est pas drôle...**_

_Je vois deux femmes rentrer en riant et le visage de Régina change de couleur. Elle s'enfonce dans son siège et je la regarde étrangement ?_

_**Emma : Régina ? Y a-t-il un problème avec ces personnes ?**_

_**Régina : (Souffle) Ce n'est rien, juste mon ex fiancée.**_

_**Emma : Pourquoi cette personne n'a pas remplit son engament ?**_

_**Régina : Elle à trouvé mieux que moi.**_

_**Emma : Je trouve cela difficile à croire. Votre honneur à était bafoué, laisser moi vous le rendre Gente Dame ?**_

_Je pose la main sur mon épée et commence à me lever mais Régina m'arrête. Je me rassois ne comprenant pas son geste._

_**Régina : Cela n'a plus d'importance, et si nous rentrions, la journée à était longue pour nous deux.**_

_**Emma : Bien sûr. Mais je continu à penser que cette ville créature à perdu au change, vous êtes bien mieux qu'elle.**_

_**Régina : (Rougis) Merci. Venez, rentrons.**_

_Nous partons et une fois arrivée chez elle, elle me fait visiter les lieux rapidement. _

_**Régina : Vous avez la télévision si vous avez envie, une autre boite magique.**_

_**Emma : Ho, je vois. À quoi sert-elle ?**_

_**Régina : Se divertir, je vais vous montrer comment ça fonctionne.**_

_**Emma : Je vous remercie.**_

_Une heure plus tard Régina dormait, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse mal au cou je la porte dans son lit doucement et la couvre avec une couverture avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds. Le lendemain matin, je pratique quelques enchainements dans la cour quand elle arrive avec une tasse._

_**Régina : Bonjour, vous m'avez porté ?**_

_**Emma : J'espère ne pas avoir dépasser une limite, je ne voulais pas que vous vous blessiez le dos.**_

_**Régina : Je vous remercie, vous avez faim ?**_

_**Emma : J'ai déjà assez abusé de votre hospitalité. J'ai regardé votre boite magique et j'ai une question ?**_

_**Régina : Je vous écoute ?**_

_**Emma : Comment peut-il être acceptable d'appeler les gens meuf, gros ou mon pote ?**_

_**Régina : (Rire) C'est une bonne question Lady Swan, je ne saurai vous répondre, mais entre nous je préfère vos manières.**_

_**Emma : Emma, Lady Swan c'est pour les étrangers.**_

_**Régina : (Sourire) Bien Emma, avez-vous faim ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, puis-je vous aider à faire quelque chose ?**_

_**Régina : Non tout est prêt, je vais vous passer quelques vêtements aussi, votre garde robe mériterait un petit coup de jeune.**_

_**Emma : Ho, je peux faire chauffer de l'eau pour mon bain, cela dénouerais certainement mes muscles.**_

_**Régina : Mangez et je vous montrerez un autre endroit magique, la salle de bain.**_

_**Emma : **__**Ê**__**tes vous sûr de ne pas être une Sorcière ? Une gentille Sorcière ?**_

_**Régina : (Rire) Certaine personne m'appelle l'**__**É**__**vil Queen.**_

_**Emma : Cela est très irrespectueux. Vous êtes sans doute la personne la plus aimable que je connaisse.**_

_**Régina : Je suppose que vous ne voyez que mon bon côté, je peux être effrayante une fois en colère.**_

_**Emma : Je n'ai pas peur de vous et ceux qui le font sont des sots.**_

_**Régina : Mon fils ne va pas tarder. Il aime beaucoup les Chevaliers et les Dragons.**_

_**Emma : Ho, et bien je suis amie avec un Dragon, nous nous battons ensemble contre la Reine des Glaces.**_

_**Régina : Cette Reine des Glaces semble dangereuse ?**_

_**Emma : C'est une puissants Sorcière. Mes parents sont morts par sa faute et le Royaume souffre beaucoup, mais je l'arrêterais, je le sais.**_

_**Régina : Je suis sûre que vous le ferais, après tout vous avez un Dragon comme amie.**_

_**Emma : Ne le dites pas à Prince, il est jaloux quand je suis avec Lili.**_

_**Régina : (Sourire) Votre cheval je suppose ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, je l'ai eu poulain en récompense d'un tournoi gagné. Ma Reine aime les chevaux.**_

_**Régina : Je les aime aussi, bien que ça fasse longtemps que je ne sois pas monté.**_

_**Emma : Je vous emmènerais faire un tour sur Prince, si jamais je retrouve mon Royaume un jour. La sorcière à dit que j'avais jusqu'à Noël pour trouver un sens à ma vie.**_

_**Régina : Cela vous laisse une semaine. Je vais vous aider, en attendant vous pouvez rester ici.**_

_**Emma : Merci beaucoup Régina, vous m'êtes d'une grande aide.**_

_**Régina : Venez, je vais vous montrer la salle de bain, et vous trouverez des vêtements propres.**_

_Je suis vraiment tombé sur un Royaume magique. L'eau coule toute seule, mon frère ne va jamais me croire. J'espère qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop pour moi, c'est la première fois que nous somme séparé aussi longtemps._

_**Régina : Emma, je vous pose des vêtements propre et... (Rougis fortement) Les serviettes sont juste là, vous devriez vous en servir, je reviens.**_

_**Emma : Merci Régina.**_

**POV Régina : **

_Mon Dieu, apparemment la pudeur n'est pas monnaie courante au treizième siècle, elle est magnifique en passant. Si ça ne semblait pas si fou, je dirais vraiment qu'elle vient d'un autre temps. En tout cas, pour être si en forme elle doit faire un travail physique, il faut que j'appelle David, peut être que sa famille la cherche, elle me parlait d'un frère._

_**Zéléna : Régina Maria Mills, tu as deux minutes pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?**_

_**Henry : Maman ! Tante Zee m'a dit que tu travaillais ?**_

_**Régina : Pas aujourd'hui mon petit Prince. Bonjour Rolland.**_

_**Rolland : Bonjour tata, je peux rester jouer avec Henry ?**_

_**Régina : Bien sûr mon chéri, je vous appelle plus tard.**_

_Ils grimpent en vitesse et je regarde ma sœur, elle ne partira pas avant d'avoir une explication. Merci à David qui à du l'appeler._

_**Régina : J'aide juste quelqu'un.**_

_**Zéléna : Tu ne sais rien d'elle, je suis inquiète pour toi Sis.**_

_**Régina : Je suis une grande fille Zee, et puis Emma est...**_

_**Emma : Bonjour (sourire charmant). Vous devez être la grande sœur de Dame Régina. Je suis le Chevalier Swan, ravis de vous rencontrer Madame.**_

_**Zéléna : Madame par les Dieux je ne suis pas si veille, appelez moi Zéléna ou mieux Zee.**_

_**Emma : Si tel est votre désir. J'ai entendu votre inquiétude, sachez que je ne ferai jamais rien de mal à Dame Régina, je lui suis très reconnaissante de son aide. Mais si ma présence dérange, je partirai.**_

_**Régina : Certainement pas, vous ne savez même pas où aller. Laissez-moi vous aider, svp ?**_

_J'ignore complètement Zéléna et me tourne vers Emma. Elle semble réfléchir à la question et la peur me prend, c'est effrayant à quelle point je me suis habituée à elle en même pas une journée._

_**Emma : Je reste, le temps de retrouver mon chemin, merci Régina.**_

_**Régina : Bien. Les garçons venez je vais vous présenter une amie.**_

_**Zéléna : Bon je suis rassurée, et si tu nous faisais ton fameux chocolat chaud ?**_

_**Emma : Est ce aussi bon que les hamburgers ?**_

_**Zéléna : (Sourire) Mieux, installez-vous Chevalier.**_

_**Henry : Maman, il y a une armure de...Tu es le Chevalier de maman ? Parrain à dis que tu as perdu ton cheval.**_

_**Emma : C'est exact petit homme. Tu dois être Henry, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman.**_

_**Rolland : T'as une épée et tu combats les Dragons aussi ?**_

_**Emma : Les Dragons sont mes amis, mais j'ai une épée oui. Tu es ?**_

_**Régina : Mon neveu. Rolland, laisse Emma respirer. Prenez votre chocolat.**_

_**Henry : Tu pourras nous apprendre à nous battre ?**_

_**Régina : Certainement pas, vous êtes trop jeune pour cela.**_

_**Emma : Ne vous en faite pas Régina, nous entrainons les enfants avec des bouts de bois pour ne pas les blesser. Je serais heureuse de leur montrer plus tard.**_

_**Henry : Stp maman, c'est un vrai Chevalier, c'est trop cool.**_

_**Emma : Cool ? La boite magique le dit souvent, c'est une bonne chose non ?**_

_**Régina : (Rire) Oui, tu as raison Emma est plutôt cool.**_

_**Zéléna : Et bien cela va être intéressant. Je dois filer. Je viendrai chercher Rolland plus tard, sois sage mon chéri. Au revoir Henry.**_

_**Henry : Au revoir Tante Zee.**_

_**Emma : Rentrez chez vous en toute sécurité.**_

_**Zéléna : Merci.**_

_Ma sœur une fois partie, je me détends un peu et regarde Emma et les garçons parler. Ils sont surexcités mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Emma qui leur répond tranquillement et gentiment._

_**Henry : Maman, pouvons nous aller chercher le sapin ?**_

_**Régina : Il faudrait voir avec David s'il est disponible.**_

_**Rolland : Maman ne l'a pas encore mis aussi vu que papa est en voyage.**_

_**Emma : Je peux m'en charger, cela ne me dérange pas.**_

_**Régina : Vous êtes sûre ? Je ne doute pas de votre force mais les garçons aiment les sapins touffus.**_

_**Emma : Montrez-moi le chemin.**_

_**Régina : Très bien. Habillez-vous les garçons.**_

_Les garçons couraient partout et je regarde Emma, c'est agréable de ne pas faire cela seule pour une fois._

_**Rolland : Tata, on à trouver nos sapins.**_

_**Emma : Très bon choix.**_

_**Henry : Je trouve aussi. Tu vas arriver à le couper ?**_

_**Emma : Bien sûr, écartez-vous je m'en occupe.**_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer un peu sa force quand elle abat le sapin limite en un coup. Les garçons applaudissent et une heure plus tard on déposait Rolland chez Zéléna avec son sapin et on rentre chez nous. Chez nous, depuis quand je pense à ma maison comme celle d'Emma aussi ?_

_**Henry : Quelles couleurs tu préfères Emma ?**_

_**Emma : Ho, j'aime le rouge et le doré. Tous les ans avec mon frère nous faisons des guirlandes pour décorer notre maison.**_

_**Henry : J'aime aussi le Rouge et le doré. Pouvons-nous faire le sapin de cette couleur maman ?**_

_**Régina : Bien sur mon petit Prince, mais il est déjà tard alors on s'en occupera demain, oui ?**_

_**Henry : D'accord. Emma, tu pourras m'apprendre à faire des guirlandes aussi ?**_

_**Emma : Bien sûr, je t'aiderai à les faire.**_

_**Régina : Vas te laver les mains, le diner est presque prêt.**_

_Il file et je souris, le voir heureux et tout ce qui m'importe, il est vraiment toute ma vie._

_**Emma : Pardonnez-moi si ma question est trop curieuse, mais le père d'Henry ?**_

_**Régina : Il est mort dans un accident, Henry avait à peine trois mois. **_

_**Emma : Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. Je suis sûre qu'il est fier de l'enfant qu'il est et de sa mère.**_

_**Régina : Merci Emma.**_

_**Henry : (Cri) Maman, il y aune grosse araignée dans la salle de bain.**_

_**Régina : Ho non, je déteste ces bestioles.**_

_**Emma : Je vais donc accomplir mon devoir de Chevalier et vous en débarrasser. Fais place Prince Henry j'arrive pour tuer le vilain monstre.**_

_Je souris, mon Dieu cette femme est parfaite, ressaisis toi Regina, tu ne la connais même pas..._

**POV Emma :**

_Je suis à nouveau dans le blizzard, je sais que je rêve, mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude._

_**Sorcière : Avez-vous trouvez votre chemin Chevalier ?**_

_**Emma : Sorcière, je dois rentrer chez moi. Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?**_

_**Sorcière : Vous le comprendrez bientôt. Réveillez-vous maintenant.**_

_J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et soupire, c'est mon second jour dans ce Royaume étrange, voyant qu'il est encore tôt je me décide à faire le petit déjeuner. Mon travail en tant qu'écuyer dans les cuisines aura au moins servis à cela. Je repense à Régina et sa gentillesse, sans elle mon voyage serait bien plus difficile._

_**Henry : Tu fais du pain ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, tu veux m'aider ? J'ai commencé à apprendre qu'en j'avais ton âge.**_

_**Henry : Je veux, après tu m'apprend à être un Chevalier, oui ?**_

_**Emma : Avant d'être un Chevalier il faut devenir Ecuyer, et avant Ecuyer on est Apprenti.**_

_**Henry : Qu'est ce qu'un Apprenti ?**_

_**Emma : Il apprend les devoir d'un Ecuyer, puis d'un Chevalier quand il est Ecuyer.**_

_**Henry : Les devoirs ?**_

_**Emma : Un Chevalier se doit d'être courageux, c'est un exemple de l'un de ses devoirs.**_

_**Henry : Je ne suis pas très courageux, il y a un gros chien sur le chemin de l'école, il est méchant et on à tous peur de lui. Il à même mordu Violet une fois. Son Maître n'est pas très gentil aussi.**_

_**Emma : Les chiens ne sont pas méchant par nature, tout comme les gens. Ils le deviennent à cause des autres. **_

_**Henry : Il est vraiment gros, maman dit que les chiens bave trop donc on ne peut pas en avoir, mais j'aimerais ça pour Noël. Tu crois que le Père-Noël me l'apportera, j'ai étais bon cette année.**_

_**Emma : Je suis sûre que tu as étais bon, mais un chien est une grande responsabilité, comme les chevaux il faut s'en occuper tout les jours, le sortir, le soigner, le nourrir.**_

_**Henry : Tu as un chien toi ?**_

_**Emma : (Rire) Non, j'ai un Dragon et un cheval.**_

_**Henry : (Yeux qui brillent) Trop cool. Un Dragon c'est mieux qu'un chien.**_

_**Emma : Certainement, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y est de Dragons dans votre Royaume.**_

_**Henry : Je ne crois pas, mais je vais chercher.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Bien, tu m'aides à mettre le couvert, je pense que tout est prêt maintenant.**_

_**Henry : Oui, maman va être contente.**_

_**Emma : Et bien je l'espère, c'est un peu un remerciement pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi.**_

_**Régina : Vous n'avez pas à me remercier.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire tendre) Bonjour Régina, avez-vous bien dormis ?**_

_**Régina : Oui, merci et vous ?**_

_**Emma : Mes rêves étaient troublés. J'espère que vous avez faim. Je me suis permis d'utiliser votre cuisine, j'espère que ça va ?**_

_**Henry : Emma m'a appris à faire du pain, ça sens trop bon.**_

_**Régina : Merci. En effet, tout cela à l'air délicieux. On ferait mieux d'appeler du renfort pour manger tout ça.**_

_**Henry : Je vais appeler tante Zee et Rolland.**_

_**Régina : Bonne idée chéri.**_

_**Emma : Il est pleine d'énergie ce petit homme. Il sera vaillant et fort plus tard.**_

_**Régina : Vous avez des enfants ? La façon dont vous agissez avec Henry, me fait pensez que oui ?**_

_**Emma : Non, un Chevalier donne sa vie pour son Royaume. Je n'ai que peu de temps à consacrer à une vie de famille.**_

_**Régina : Cela est dommage, vous feriez une mère formidable.**_

_**Emma : Je prends cela comme un grand compliment venant de votre part.**_

_**Zéléna : Coucou tout le monde. Dis-donc ça sent bon, tu as cuisiné Sis ?**_

_**Régina : Non Emma et Henry l'ont fait.**_

_**Rolland : Cool, moi j'ai fait couler le café de maman ce matin.**_

_**Henry : Emma m'a appris à faire du pain. Tu pourras montrer à Rolland aussi ?**_

_**Emma : Bien sûr, on pourrait faire des gâteaux de Noël si vous voulez. Je le fait souvent avec mon frère.**_

_**Régina : Voilà une charmante idée. J'ai hâte de goûter à tout ça.**_

_**Zéléna : Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur ?**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Vous n'aimer pas les gâteaux ?**_

_**Henry : Maman dit que ça fait grossir.**_

_**Emma : Et bien, vu votre silhouette je pense que vous pouvez vous permettre un petit écart. Vous aussi Dame Zéléna.**_

_**Zéléna : Je l'aime définitivement cette fille. Granny ne va pas tarder.**_

_**Henry : Maman, je veux rester avec Emma, je peux ?**_

_**Régina : Et bien je...Emma doit faire son travail de Chevalier. Granny va vous garder.**_

_**Rolland : Mais elle doit nous apprendre à nous battre, stp maman...**_

_**Emma : Je peux m'occuper d'eux, si vous avez du travail, ce n'est pas un problème, je poursuivrai ma quête plus tard.**_

_**Zéléna : Moi ça ne me gène pas, je vous fais confiance.**_

_**Régina : Très bien, mais si j'entend que tu t'es mal comporter Henry Daniel Mills, tu auras des problèmes.**_

_**Henry : Je serais bon maman. Je veux que le Père Noël m'apporte mon cadeau et Emma est cool.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Oui, je suis cool.**_

_**Régina : (Rire) Vous êtes cool. Je serais de retour pour le déjeuner, je dois juste aller au bureau ce matin.**_

_**Zéléna : Bon je file, je dois ouvrir la boutique. Merci pour le déjeuner Emma, vous êtes un vrai chef.**_

_**Emma : Passez une bonne journée Dame Zéléna. Voyagez en toute sécurité.**_

_**Zéléna : Je vais vous envoyer Robin pour des cours de gentillesse. Fais attention Sis, je pourrais te la voler.**_

_**Régina : (Sourire) Tu peux essayer. À plus tard Zee.**_

_Zéléna s'en va et on finit de manger avec les garçons. Régina part peu de temps après et je reste avec les garçons pour commencer à décorer la maison, le combat sera pour plus tard._

**POV Régina :**

_Enfin fini, je suis officiellement en vacance. Je regarde l'heure et souris, parfait j'ai le temps d'allez faire quelques courses._

_**Katherine : Ah salut, toujours là ?**_

_**Régina : J'allais partir, un souci ?**_

_**Katherine : Aucun, la fête se prépare comme prévu. Il faut encore décider quelle famille aura l'aide cette année ?**_

_**Régina : Si je pouvais je les aiderais tous, mais je pense que Mickael Tillman et les jumeaux en ont vraiment besoin, avec le décès de sa femme et ses deux boulots...**_

_**Katherine : Oui, ça va lui faire du bien. Il trouve quand même le temps de nous aider à décorer cette année aussi.**_

_**Régina : C'est un homme bien, Henry joue souvent avec Ava et Nicolas.**_

_**Katherine : Alors Ruby m'a dit une chose intéressante...**_

_**Régina : Laisse-moi deviner. Cela à voir avec la femme que j'héberge en ce moment ?**_

_**Katherine : J'avoue que j'étais inquiète pour toi et j'ai croisé Zee. Elle m'a dit que c'était une parfaite Gentlewoman.**_

_**Régina : Un Chevalier pour être plus précis. Tu sais ça semble fou mais quand tu l'entends parler, ses manières ou la façon qu'elle à de s'émerveiller d'un rien, on dirait vraiment qu'elle vient d'un autre temps. Qui dit encore Gente Dame ?**_

_**Katherine : Tu as du frapper fort sa tête...on dirait que tu l'aimes bien ?**_

_**Régina : Il est difficile de ne pas apprécier sa compagnie. Tu verras lors de la soirée.**_

_**Katherine : J'ai hâte. Aller rentre chez toi, je finis et je rentre aussi.**_

_**Régina : Merci Kat, à demain, appelle moi s'il y a un souci.**_

_Elle s'en va et je rentre chez moi le sourire aux lèvres. Je descends de voiture pour voir ma maison décorée magnifiquement et Emma perchée sur mon toit._

_**Régina : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là-haut ?**_

_**Emma : Eh bien, je décore. Les garçons m'ont aidé. Ils sont avec Granny en train de surveiller le repas.**_

_**Régina : Tu as préparé le repas ?**_

_**Emma : Non Granny, elle dit que tu travailles trop.**_

_**Régina : Descends avant de te rompre le cou. C'est magnifique, je te remercie, je n'ai jamais le temps de bien le faire.**_

_**Emma : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre le système de branchement. La magie de ton Royaume est compliquée.**_

_**Régina : C'est parfait. Cet après-midi, on pourrait faire le sapin ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, les garçons m'ont parlé du lac aussi, pour patiner ? J'ignore ce que c'est mais cela à l'air intéressant.**_

_**Régina : Nous irons après le repas si tu veux. Vraiment Emma, c'est magnifique, tu as beaucoup de goût.**_

_**Emma : Ma mère m'a appris. Je pense que c'est la seule chose avec la cuisine que je sais faire.**_

_**Régina : Je doute fortement que tu ne saches faire que ça.**_

_**Emma : En dehors d'être un Chevalier, cela fait du bien de m'éloigner des combats et de la guerre.**_

_**Régina : Ton Royaume est en guerre depuis longtemps ?**_

_**Emma : Vingt ans. J'étais l'Ecuyer de mon père quand tout cela à commencer. **_

_**Régina : Tu as quel âge ?**_

_**Emma : Je vais fêter mon trentième anniversaire. Pensiez-vous que j'étais une enfant ?**_

_**Régina : Tu fais en effet plus jeune. Et ton frère ?**_

_**Emma : Il à 16 ans, je m'occupe de lui depuis cinq ans. Il va être nommé chevalier à Noël, c'est pour cela que je dois rentrer chez moi, même si être ici est agréable.**_

_**Régina : Je comprends. Je t'aiderai au mieux. As-tu des pistes ?**_

_**Emma : Pas pour le moment, mais l'espoir est ce qui guide tout bon Chevalier.**_

_**Régina : Demain, il y a le bal de Noël de la ville. Je...**_

_**Henry : Maman, tu es à la maison ? On peut montrer le lac à Emma ?**_

_**Régina : Après avoir fait le sapin chéri. Tu t'es bien amusé ce matin ?**_

_**Rolland : Emma nous appris à faire des guirlandes. J'en ai pour la maison aussi.**_

_**Régina : C'est jolie, ta mère va adorer.**_

_**Henry : Moi aussi j'ai fait maman et aussi une couronne, bien qu'Emma ai fait le principal.**_

_**Emma : Tu m'as bien aidé petit homme. Rolland aussi.**_

_**Granny : Bon, je vois que tu es entre de bonnes mains. Je file au Diner tout préparer pour demain. Ne laisse pas filer cette jeune femme, c'est une perle rare. **_

_**Régina : (Rougis fortement) Granny, merci pour le déjeuner. On se voit demain.**_

_**Granny : Prenez soin d'eux Chevalier.**_

_**Emma : Je le ferai Granny. Rentrez en toute sécurité chez vous.**_

_**Granny : Adorable, bien mieux que...**_

_**Régina : Merci Granny, à demain.**_

_Je ferme la porte en soufflant. Plus embarrassant tu meures. J'adore Granny mais ...Emme me regarde en souriant gentiment et mon cœur décolle. Misère, je suis foutue. On passe deux heures à décorer le sapin avec les garçons, avant de filler vers le lac._

_**Emma : Cet endroit ressemble plus à mon chez moi. Nous avons un Lac aussi pas loin du château.**_

_**Régina : C'est un peu notre endroit préféré. Tu es prête à apprendre une nouvelle chose ?**_

_**Emma : Tant que c'est avec vous ...**_

_**Régina : (Sourire) Je vais te montrer. Les garçons ne vous éloignez pas trop.**_

_**Henry : Ok maman. Viens Emma, tu vas voir c'est rigolo.**_

_Une fois chaussée, je tends la main à Emma qui s'en saisit immédiatement. Je suis un peu jalouse de son équilibre. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me débrouiller sur ces choses, mais pour Emma cela semble naturel._

_**Régina : Tu es sûre de ne jamais avoir fait de patins avant ?**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Je suis sûre. Pourquoi je ne fait pas bien ?**_

_**Régina : La première fois, je suis tombé quelques fois. Je suis un peu jalouse.**_

_**Emma : Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être, vous êtes bien plus gracieuse que moi Majesté.**_

_**Régina : Régina, pas majesté. Juste Régina.**_

_**Emma : Alors, juste Régina, acceptez vous que je sois votre cavalière demain ?**_

_**Régina : (Grand sourire) J'en serai honorée Chevalier.**_

_**Emma : Non, l'honneur est pour moi. On continu ?**_

_**Régina : Oui, on continu.**_

**POV Emma :**

_Une fois de retour chez Régina nous avons bu du chocolat chaud, cette boisson va me manquer une fois de retour chez moi. Je regarde Régina et les garçons et soupire. Je suis entrain de m'attacher un peu trop, mais il est difficile de faire autrement. Zéléna à partagé son repas avec nous et à emmené Henry et Rolland, apparemment ils ont des choses de prévu demain. _

_**Emma : Tout va bien Régina ?**_

_**Régina : J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider.**_

_**Emma : Vous le faites déjà, ne vous en faite pas. Ma quête apparaîtra le moment venue.**_

_**Régina : J'admire ta confiance. Tu veux regarder la télé ?**_

_**Emma : Cette boite magique est captivante mais je préfère parler avec vous.**_

_**Régina : (Sourire) Eh bien, de quoi veux-tu parler ?**_

_**Emma : Des coutumes de votre Royaume lors du bal de demain ? Je ne voudrais pas vous faire honte en faisant un faux pas.**_

_**Régina : Aucun chance, et bien cela commence le matin, concours divers. Celui du plus gros mangeur, du plus jolie gâteau etc...Ensuite, durant le déjeuner Granny nous serre un bon repas. L'après midi, il y à la remise des cadeaux aux enfants de la ville, et enfin le bal.**_

_**Emma : Et vous dansez dans ce bal ?**_

_**Régina : Heu… oui mais je ne suis pas une très bonne danseuse.**_

_**Emma : Je suis sûre du contraire. J'ose espérer au moins une danse avec vous.**_

_**Régina : Eh bien tu es ma cavalière, non ?**_

_**Emma : Je le suis. Je me battrai avec qui oserai vous voler à moi pour cette soirée.**_

_**Régina : (Rire) Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis tout à toi.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) J'en suis ravie. Vous devriez sourire plus souvent vous savez, cela vous va à ravir.**_

_**Régina : (Rougis) Pourquoi dois-tu être aussi charmante ? Il est vraiment dure de te résister tu sais.**_

_**Emma : Résister ?**_

_**Régina : Oui, vraiment dur. On regarde la télé ?**_

_Elle s'assoit sur le canapé et je la suis sans vraiment comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Puis d'un coup je souris, elle à dit que j'étais charmante, non ?_

_**Régina : Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?**_

_**Emma : Parce que je suis charmante !**_

_**Régina : (Lance un coussin) Idiote !**_

_Je ne réponds pas mais mon sourire ne quitte pas mon visage. Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait troublée ainsi. Le lendemain la neige tombe durement. On se prépare à partir quand le téléphone s'est mis à sonner. J'ai compris enfin comment cela fonctionne et décroche vu que Régina est absente._

_**Emma : Le téléphone de Régina Mills, Emma à l'appareil.**_

_**David : Emma c'est le Shérif, j'ai besoin de parler à Régina tout de suite.**_

_**Emma : Un souci Shérif ? Régina est dehors, je vais la chercher.**_

_**David : Plusieurs enfants sont portés disparus. Henry et Rolland en font partit.**_

_**Régina : Emma, c'est David ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, nous devons y aller, il y a un souci avec les enfants. Conduit ta voiture, je vais parler à David.**_

_**David : Ils ont disparu dans la tempête. Zéléna est dévastée. Mickael et Ruby sont déjà partit à leur recherche.**_

_**Régina : Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Emma, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**_

_**Emma : On arrive. Régina, j'ai besoin que vous respiriez un grand coup. Rolland, Henry et les jumeaux ont disparu dans la tempête. Ruby, Graham et Mickael sont déjà partit à leur recherche. Je vous jure que je vais les retrouver.**_

_**Régina : Ho mon Dieu ! Comment c'est arrivé ? Ils sont encore si jeune Emma, n'importe quoi pourrait arriver.**_

_**Emma : On arrive restez calme, David.**_

_**Zéléna : (Pleure) Je ne comprend pas Sis, j'ai détourné les yeux à peine cinq secondes, je te le jure.**_

_**Emma : Je vais les retrouver. Montrez-moi où ils étaient ?**_

_**David : Restez ici. Je vais patrouiller et je vous tiens au courant dès que je le peux.**_

_**Régina : D'accord. Depuis combien de temps ils ont disparu ?**_

_**Zéléna : Une vingtaine de minutes. Ils étaient justes là.**_

_Je n'écoute plus et remarque des traces presque effacé. Apparemment les enfants ont couru. Je repère les traces d'un chien et serre les dents en voyant un peu de sang. Sacrebleu, si ce chien maudit est responsable d'une blessure, je le découpe en morceau._

_**Emma : J'ai repéré des traces. Il faut y aller avant que la neige ne recouvre tout. Apparemment ils ont couru par là, vers le lac.**_

_**Régina : Cette partie du lac n'est pas sûr, la glace est plus fine. Ils sont interdiction d'y aller normalement.**_

_**Emma : Je pense qu'un chien les poursuit. Viens, ils ne doivent pas être loin.**_

_**Régina : Zee, reste ici au cas où ils reviendraient ou David et les autres. On va les retrouver, calme toi.**_

_**Zéléna : D'accord, soyez prudentes.**_

_On suit les traces durant dix minutes avant de se figer devant la scène. Henry et Rolland ont tout les deux des bâtons et protège les jumeaux d'un chien énorme. Je remarque sans mal la glace fissuré et m'avance doucement._

_**Henry : (Soulagé) Emma, le chien est sortit de nulle part et à attaquer Ava. Maman...**_

_**Régina : Ne bouge pas mon chéri, on vient te chercher.**_

_**Emma : Restez où vous êtes Régina. La glace, regardez, plus de poids serait dangereux.**_

_**Régina : On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça non plus.**_

_**Emma : Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Il faut faire partir le chien pour commencer. Fais-moi confiance.**_

_**Régina : Je te fais confiance.**_

_**Emma : Les garçon, écoutez-moi. Le chien est juste affamé. Est ce que vous avez des choses à manger sur vous ?**_

_**Rolland : Du chocolat. Ava avez un gâteau quand il à attaqué mais on l'à laissé tomber.**_

_**Emma : Henry, je veux que tu baisses ton bâton doucement. Rolland, tu jettes le chocolat vers moi aussi fort que tu peux.**_

**POV Régina :**

_Comment fait t-elle pour être si calme fasse à ce monstre ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de courir vers les garçons et les jumeaux, mais je me retiens, sachant la glace vraiment fragile._

_**Emma : Doucement. Je sais que tu as faim. Tu ne veux pas vraiment blesser ces enfants. Prends le chocolat et vas-t'en, **_

_Sa voix est vraiment douce. Le chien semble apaiser et recule vers le chocolat. J'entends la glace craquer et je me crispe. _

_**Emma : Doucement mon grand, doucement.**_

_**Henry : Emma la glace... (Peur)**_

_**Régina : Ne bouge pas mon chéri. Restez immobile.**_

_Le chien finit par rejoindre le bord et s'approche d'Emma et moi. Emma se place devant moi la main tendue et après l'avoir reniflé il s'en va en courant me faisant souffler de soulagement._

_**Emma : Bien, les enfants vous allez vous mettre à plat ventre et ramper comme des escargots doucement vers nous. **_

_**Rolland : Mais Ava ne peux pas marcher...**_

_**Emma : Vous devez la laisser. Je vais allez la chercher, mais vous devez venir maintenant.**_

_**Nicolas : Je ne laisse pas ma sœur.**_

_**Régina : Nicolas, je t'assure qu'on va la récupérer mais on ne peut pas y aller si vous y êtes à cause de la glace, tu comprends ?**_

_**Henry : Ne t'en fait pas. Emma est un Chevalier. Elle tient toujours parole, c'est dans leur code. Si elle dit qu'elle va chercher Ava, elle le fera.**_

_**Emma : Allez les garçons doucement. Régina, vous restez sur le bord, je vais les attraper.**_

_**Régina : Ok, fait attention.**_

_Nicolas finit par lâcher sa sœur et commence à ramper avec Henry et Rolland. Emma se saisi de lui en premier et me le passe. Je le mets à l'abri rapidement avant de faire pareil avec Henry, mais il s'est figé._

_**Henry : Emma la glace, je ne crois pas que je peux venir.**_

_**Emma : Tu peux le faire gamin. Tu es un apprenti et les apprentis son courageux, comme les Ecuyers et les Chevaliers. Avance doucement, je vais t'attraper. Encore un peu.**_

_**Henry : Maman...**_

_**Régina : **__**É**__**coute Emma mon chéri. Tu vas y arriver, tu es courageux, je le sais.**_

_Il retient ses larmes je le vois et mon cœur se serre encore plus. Ava n'as pas bougé, elle semble complètement gelée. __À__ mon plus grand soulagement, Emma arrive à saisir la main d'Henry et le tire vers elle doucement. Je respire à nouveau une fois Henry dans mes bras et regarde avec inquiétude Emma avancer sur la glace, vers Ava._

_**Ruby : Je vous retrouve enfin. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**_

_**Régina : Ruby, il faut des couvertures. Ils sont gelés la glace est fragile. Emma essaie d'atteindre Ava, elle est blessée.**_

_**Ruby : J'appelle une ambulance. Emma, tu as besoin d'aide ?**_

_**Emma : Restez où vous êtes, la glace va se rompre. On ne pourra pas revenir. Je vais vous jeter Ava, préparez-vous.**_

_**Ruby : **__**À**__** cette distance ?**_

_**Régina : Emma, et toi ?**_

_**Emma : Tout va bien gamine, je suis là. Je vais te jeter fort vers Ruby et Régina. Tu vas tomber dans leurs bras, puis dans la neige, ok ?**_

_**Ava : Ok, le méchant chien est partit ?**_

_**Emma : Oui. Tu es prête ? Tu vas voler comme un oiseau...**_

_**Régina : Emma la glace...(Peur)**_

_La glace s'ouvre en deux et Ava vole dans le ciel, elle retombe lourdement dans les bras de Ruby et je retiens mon cri en voyant disparaître Emma dans l'eau._

_**Régina : EMMA !**_

_**Ruby : Attrape la petite j'y vais...**_

_Je récupère Ava qui tremble de froid et de peur et la serre dans mes bras au moment où l'ambulance arrive. J'ai les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où Emma à disparu. La peur menace d'engloutir mon self contrôle à tout moment._

_**Henry : Maman regarde, elle est là !**_

_Je me précipite avec Ruby pour la sortir de l'eau et la tire sur le bord. Elle à les lèvres bleues mais elle sourit et je la serre dans mes bras en pleurant._

_**Régina : Tu es complètement folle. Tu aurais pu mourir bon sang.**_

_**Emma : Je vais bien, je suis là.**_

_Je la sens trembler violement quand elle me serre dans ses bras et une couverture se pose sur son dos. Les ambulanciers l'emmènent avec les enfants. L'inquiétude me serre le cœur et je ne lâche pas sa main. On arrive à l'hôpital rapidement. Emma est de plus en plus blanche mais les enfants ont l'air de reprendre des couleurs._

_**Henry : Maman, est ce qu'Emma va bien ?**_

_**Régina : Je ne sais pas chéri, mais le Docteur va regarder.**_

_**Henry : Elle nous à sauvé la vie, c'est vraiment un Chevalier super cool.**_

_**Mickael : Madame la Mairesse, merci infiniment pour ce que vous avez fait.**_

_**Régina : C'est Emma qu'il faut remercier Monsieur Tillman. C'est elle qui les à sauver.**_

_**Mickael : Croyez-moi je le ferais. Et vous les garçons, merci d'avoir protégé Ava et Nicolas du chien. Vous êtes très courageux.**_

_**Rolland : (Dans les bras de Zéléna) Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?**_

_**Mickael : Oui, la morsure n'était pas profonde. Je vais ramener les jumeaux à la maison. N'hésitez pas à me dire si je peux faire quoi que se soit pour aider.**_

_**Régina : Merci, je n'y manquerais pas. Prenez bien soin d'eux.**_

_**Zéléna : On devrait les ramener aussi, ils sont épuisé...Je vais prendre Henry, attends après Emma et tiens-moi au courant.**_

_**Henry : Je veux rester avec toi et voir Emma...**_

_**Rolland : Moi aussi, stp maman...**_

**POV Emma :**

_**Sorcière : Alors, comprends-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?**_

_**Emma : Pour Régina et sa famille ?**_

_**Sorcière : Presque. Continu à chercher, tu es sur la bonne voie Chevalier.**_

_**Emma : Est-ce qu'ils sont en danger ? Répond moi Sorcière !**_

_**Sorcière : Ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils croient, mais tu es là pour les sauver et les réveiller...Continu à chercher, n'oublies pas tu as jusqu'à Noël.**_

_**Emma : Sorcière ?**_

_Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis dans un lit inconnu, mais Régina est là, endormie sur un fauteuil. Je la regarde en silence et sens mon cœur se serrer. C'est le matin. J'ai raté le bal ?_

_**Régina : Te revoilà, tu m'as vraiment fait peur.**_

_**Emma : Bonjour Majesté.**_

_**Régina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Juste Régina. Comment tu vas ?**_

_**Emma : Je suis désolée d'avoir raté le bal. Je n'aime pas manquer à ma parole ainsi.**_

_**Régina : Il à était reporté, vous n'avez rien manqué et en plus vous aviez une bonne excuse pour le faire.**_

_**Emma : Comment vont les enfants ?**_

_**Régina : Bien, ils sont impatients de te revoir. Ava a juste une légère morsure sans gravité. Je vais m'occuper de ce chien fou et de son propriétaire dès ce matin.**_

_**Emma : Ce n'est pas la faute du chien, il avait juste faim.**_

_**Régina : Il est dangereux Emma.**_

_**Emma : Il à juste besoin d'être dressé. Ce n'est pas un mauvais chien.**_

_**Régina : Tu proposes quoi alors ?**_

_**Emma : Ne le tuez pas. Mais son propriétaire doit être punit. Tu sais qui c'est ?**_

_**Régina : Oui, il s'appelle Peter. On doit allez le voir avec David tout à l'heure.**_

_**Emma : Je peux venir ? J'aimerais aider pour le Chien ?**_

_**Régina : Tu te remets à peine de ton hypothermie, tu devrais rester à l'hôpital aujourd'hui encore.**_

_**Emma : Je vais bien, stp, je veux aider.**_

_**Régina : Bien, je vais voir le Docteur. Tu es sûre que ça va ?**_

_**Emma : Je suis solide Régina, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi.**_

_**Régina : Pourtant, c'est ce que je fais, alors habitue toi, tu n'est plus seule, compris ?**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) On peut passer voir les garçons d'abord ?**_

_**Régina : Bien sûr. Je t'ai ramené des vêtements. Tu devrais prendre une douche pendant que je vais chercher tes papiers de sortie.**_

_**Emma : D'accord Majesté...**_

_**Régina : (Secoue la tête) Bien, essaie d'éviter les ennuies jusqu'à mon retour.**_

_Elle s'en va et je me souviens de ce qu'a dit la Sorcière. Ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils croient être ? Cette manie de parler par énigmes tout le temps. Il ne me reste plus assez de temps, quatre jours avant Noël. Je n'ai pas de piste. Peut-être une malédiction, mais il me semble que la magie n'existe pas dans ce Royaume._

_**Régina : Tu es prête ? Emma tout va bien ? Tu sembles soucieuse ?**_

_**Emma : Il ne me reste plus que quatre jours pour remplir ma quête. J'ai peur d'échouer et de ne jamais pouvoir rentrer chez moi.**_

_**Régina : (Petite voix) Est-ce que ça serait une mauvaise chose de rester, je veux dire avec nous ?**_

_**Emma : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Non, mais j'ai un devoir à accomplir et je...**_

_**Régina : Je comprends. Viens, les garçons nous attendent.**_

_**Emma : Je ne veux pas partir, mais je le dois.**_

_**Régina : Je sais.**_

_Le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence gênant. Il me faut chercher des pistes au plus vite, mais d'abord on doit s'occuper de ce Peter. Je suis sûre que tout ça à un rapport avec Régina et sa famille. _

_**Henry : (Saute sur moi) Tu vas bien ?**_

_**Emma : (Serre dans ses bras) Oui et toi ? Tu as vraiment était très courageux là bas. Je suis très fière de toi.**_

_**Henry : Merci, tu étais cool aussi. Tonton Robin est revenu de son voyage et on lui à tout raconté. Il veut te remercier...**_

_**Robin : Vous voilà ! (Me soulève du sol) Merci infiniment d'avoir sauvé les garçons.**_

_**Emma : Heu… est-ce une coutume de votre Royaume de soulever les gens ?**_

_**Zéléna : (Rire) Il est juste content. Lâche-la Robin, tu vas nous l'effrayer.**_

_**Régina : (Sourire) Ton voyage était bon ?**_

_**Robin : Oui, mais ce n'est pas intéressant. Alors Emma, Rolland et Henry m'ont dit que tu étais Chevalier ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, du Royaume Blanc. Vous l'êtes vous aussi ?**_

_**Robin : Oula non, je suis dans le bois, mais ne parlons pas de moi.**_

_**David : Coucou, il y a quelqu'un ?**_

_**Henry : Parrain ! **_

_**Régina : Ah David, c'est déjà l'heure dit aller ?**_

_**David : Oui, Ruby attend dans la voiture. Graham est au poste, il nous attend. Salut Robin, bon retour à la maison.**_

_**Robin : Merci mon pote. Besoin d'aide avec ce Peter ?**_

_**Régina : Emma à proposer de nous accompagner, pour le chien.**_

_**Emma : Je pense pouvoir le calmer. Il ne mérite pas de mourir à cause de son mauvais Maître.**_

_**Henry : Peter est vraiment méchant. Tu vas protéger maman, Parrain et Ruby ?**_

_**Emma : Bien sûr que je vais le faire. Toujours.**_

_**David : Je devrais me sentir offensé mais bon...**_

_**(Rire)**_

_**Régina : Allons y. Soit bon avec tante Zee et tonton Robin, Henry. On revient vite.**_

_Le petit s'accroche à mon cou à nouveau et je lui rends son câlin avec plaisir. Cela va vraiment être dur de les quitter après tout ça, mais je le dois._

_**Ruby : Et toi, tu sais que toute la ville parle de ton exploit.**_

_**Emma : Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Tout le monde aurait fait pareil pour les sauver.**_

_**Régina : Je ne pense pas ainsi et la ville non plus.**_

_**David : C'est vrai Emma. Tu devrais envisager de t'engager dans la police.**_

_**Emma : C'est gentil, j'y penserais.**_

**POV Régina :**

_J'imagine très bien Emma dans la police, elle serait sexy en uniforme. Mais à quoi je pense moi, elle va bientôt partir. Même si je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse. Je commence à la connaître et elle fera son devoir qu'importe le reste. Je l'écoute parler en silence. David et Ruby sont mes plus vieux amis. Ils savent très bien que je ne m'ouvre pas facilement aux autres. Mais avec Emma c'est tellement facile. Je me sens en sécurité avec elle, à ma place et ça a le don de me terrifier. Même avec Mal je ne ressentais pas ce genre de chose. Il y avait une autre dynamique entre nous, une sorte de complétion. Emma me fait penser à Daniel. Leur douceur est semblable._

_**David : Bien, il est là. Je vais lui parler. Ruby, tu me couvres et Emma si tu peux gérer le chien ?**_

_**Emma : Sans problème, je m'en charge. Tu devrais rester dans la voiture Régina, juste au cas où ça tournerait mal.**_

_**Régina : Je viens, je veux lui dire ma façon de penser depuis trop longtemps.**_

_**Ruby : Il n'est pas seul, sa joyeuse bande d'abrutis l'accompagne.**_

_**Peter : Shérif Nolan, Adjoint Lucas et Madame la Mairesse en personne. Que me vaut cet honneur ?**_

_**Régina : Vous savez très bien pourquoi on est là.**_

_**Peter : Je ne vous laisserais pas me prendre Hadès, il est à moi.**_

_**David : Il à causé plusieurs incident, dont le dernier aurait pu être bien plus grave.**_

_**Ruby : Remettez-nous le chien sans discuter, et voici une amende.**_

_**Régina : Estimez-vous heureux que ça ne soit pas la prison. Quatre enfants auraient pu mourir car vous maltraiter votre chien et le laisser crever de faim.**_

_**Peter : Hadès ne va nulle part avec vous, vous ne me le prendrais pas. Il rapporte gros durant ces combats, vous devriez partir tant que je suis encore gentil.**_

_**Emma : Vous devriez vous calmer paysan, ce n'est pas une façon correct de s'adresse au dirigeant de ce Royaume, ni à l'autorité. Les chiens ne sont pas nés pour se battre entre eux, mais pour accompagner l'homme dans ses taches.**_

_**Peter : Vous êtes qui vous ?**_

_**Emma : Celle qui va vous faire manger vos dents si vous ne présentez pas vos excuses à Régina et David. Et je suis celle qui va prendre soin d'Hadès car de toute évidence vous en êtes incapable.**_

_**Peter : J'aimerais bien voir ça, nous sommes 12 et vous êtes 4.**_

_**David : Remets-nous le chien maintenant ou je t'arrête Peter.**_

_**Peter : Hadés, Brutus, César attaquez !**_

_Avant que je n'ai pu régir ou avoir peur Emma à bondit sur Peter pour l'assommer, trois énormes chiens sont arrivé en grognant. Ruby et David ont tiré leur arme mais Emma s'est interposée. _

_**Emma : (Voix forte) Couché !**_

_Pour mon plus grand soulagement ils ont obéis. Les autres gars nous regardent avec colère pendant que David passe les menottes à Peter. _

_**Régina : On devrait emmener tout les chiens.**_

_**Felix : Vous n'avez pas le droit. Seul Hadès est concerné.**_

_**Emma : Tu es qui pour dire quoi ce soit, toi ?**_

_**Felix : Je suis Félix, Brutus est mon chien et il n'a jamais rien fait de mal.**_

_**Gidéon : Et moi je suis Gidéon, César est mon chien et il n'a rien fait non plus.**_

_**Emma : Vous les faite combattre aussi, je peux le voir facilement.**_

_**Felix : On fait ce qu'on veut.**_

_**Daniel : C'est illégale je vous signale. Ruby passe leur les menottes ils vont nous accompagner également.**_

_**Felix : Ils n'on rien fait de mal, vous ne pouvez pas les tuer.**_

_**Emma : On ne va pas les tuer. On va les emmener en sécurité, c'est à dire loin de vous.**_

_**Régina : Si vous prouvez que vous arrêtez les combats de chiens et que vous pouvez bien vous en occuper, on vous les rendra après qu'un juge est décidé de votre peine.**_

_**Gidéon : On ne voulait pas les faire combattre. Peter nous à obligé. Svp ne tuez pas César.**_

_**Régina : On ne le fera pas, mais ils ont besoin de retrouver confiance en l'homme avant de vous les rendre. Maintenant suivez le Shérif Nolan sans résistance.**_

_**Felix : (Regarde Emma) Vous prendrez soin d'eux ?**_

_**Emma : Je le ferais, je vous le promets.**_

_**David : Dispersez-vous les autres. Ruby, emmène nos invités en cellules, je vais m'occuper des chiens avec Emma.**_

_**Régina : Je vais rentrer. Ça ira ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, je serai bientôt de retour.**_

_**Régina : Comment tu as fait pour qu'ils t'obéissent si vite ?**_

_**Emma : Hadès est le chef et il à confiance en moi. C'est difficile à expliquer mais je le ressens.**_

_**Régina : Tu es vraiment pleine de surprise. Bien, on se voit à la maison. Évite les ennuis.**_

_Dans la voiture, je sens le regard de Ruby et souffle. Je ne vais pas y réchapper apparemment. Une fois Peter et ses hommes enfermés je m'assois devant une tasse de café et attend qu'elle commence à parler._

_**Ruby : Tu l'aimes bien.**_

_**Régina : Oui, ce n'est pas un secret.**_

_**Ruby : Ok, laisse-moi reformuler. Je ne t'ai pas vu regarder quelqu'un comme ça depuis Daniel, pas même avec Mal.**_

_**Régina : Je sais, mais elle s'en va dans quatre jours ou moins si sa famille la retrouve avant et...**_

_**Ruby : Alors retiens-la.**_

_**Régina : Je ne sais pas si je suis assez.**_

_**Ruby : Connerie, tu as juste peur. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens et elle restera. **__**À**__** ce stade on se fou de sa mémoire, vous êtes bonne l'une pour l'autre, ça crève les yeux et Henry l'adore.**_

_**Régina : Et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose ? Ça ne fait que trois jours qu'on se connaît, tout ça est assez fou.**_

_**Ruby : Des fois on à pas besoin de temps pour savoir que c'est la bonne personne et tu le sais.**_

_**Régina : Je ne peux pas lui demander de tout abandonner pour moi, ça serait égoïste.**_

_**Ruby : Et bien des fois il faut l'être. Penses-y stp.**_

_**Régina : Je ne fais que ça !**_

**POV Emma :**

_Je regarde la boite magique en attendant Régina. Henry est chez Zéléna et Robin pour la nuit. Après avoir déposé les chiens avec David je suis rentrée essayant de trouver des preuves de mon hypothèse. Je commençais à perdre espoir quand je suis tombé sur un médaillon. Quand j'ai vu le cœur transpercé d'une épée j'ai faillit m'évanouir. Ce symbole je sais à qui il appartient et c'est juste impossible, ça fait trente ans._

_**Régina : Je suis de retour. Emma, Henry ?**_

_**Emma : Je suis dans le salon. Henry a voulu rester avec Rolland ce soir. J'ai préparé le diner, j'espère que tu as faim ?**_

_**Régina : Toujours pour tes repas. Comment ça c'est passer avec les chiens ?**_

_**Emma : Ils sont au refuge, enfin deux d'entre eux. Hadès n'a pas voulu me quitter, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas ?**_

_**Régina : Il est dangereux non ?**_

_**Emma : Non plus maintenant qu'il est nourris. Je ne te mettrais pas en danger ou Henry si je n'en étais pas sûre.**_

_**Régina : Je sais, excuse moi c'était une question stupide.**_

_**Emma : Je comprends. Mais si tu lui accordes une chance, il pourrait te surprendre dans le bon sens.**_

_**Régina : Je vais essayer. Bien que je reste sur ma position, les chiens, ça bavent partout.**_

_**Emma : (Rire) Pas tous. Tu as fait quoi de beau de la fin de ta journée toi ?**_

_**Régina : J'ai discuté avec Ruby et appelé le Juge Marco pour qu'il s'occupe de Peter et des autres.**_

_**Emma : Peter est mauvais mais je pense qu'il y a de l'espoir pour les deux autres.**_

_**Régina : Je le pense aussi. Tu regardes quoi ?**_

_**Emma : Rien de spécial. La boite magique n'est pas très intéressante ce soir.**_

_**Régina : Tu es préoccupée par quelque chose ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, j'ai une piste pour retourner chez moi, mais ça me semble fou et peu probable. **_

_**Régina : Tu veux m'en parler. Je peux t'aider à y voir plus clair ?**_

_**Emma : Pas pour le moment. Y-a-t-il une bibliothèque ici ?**_

_**Régina : Oui, c'est une amie qui la tient. Si tu veux je l'appellerai demain et tu pourras y passer.**_

_**Emma : C'est gentil. J'ai besoin de faire certaine recherche. Espérons que les livres auront des réponses car je nage en plein flou. De quoi tu as parlé avec Ruby ? **_

_**Régina : (Rougis) De toi principalement.**_

_**Emma : Pourquoi cela ? Je t'ai contrariée ?**_

_**Régina : Quoi ? Non, tu n'a rien fait Emma, je t'assure.**_

_**Emma : Alors pourquoi parliez vous de moi ?**_

_**Régina : Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu partes et je ne sais pas comment te retenir.**_

_**(Silence)**_

_**Régina : Je...ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ressens des choses pour toi. Des sentiments que je pensais oublier à jamais et je...j'ai besoin de temps pour les comprendre, et pour cela il faut que tu restes. J'ai besoin que tu restes dans ma vie, dans notre vie avec Henry. Le feras-tu ?**_

_**Emma : Tu me demandes d'abandonner ma quête, mon Royaume, mon frère et tout ce que en quoi je crois ?**_

_**Régina : Je sais que c'est égoïste, je le sais...mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu peux y réfléchir ?**_

_**Emma : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Pour toi je le ferais. Je promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement.**_

_**Régina : Bien c'est tout ce que je te demande. On mange ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, on mange.**_

_Le lendemain, j'étais à la bibliothèque ensevelit sous une montagne de livres. J'ai besoin de réponses._

_**Belle : J'ai trouvé ce vieux livre dans la réserve. Il semble assez ancien et il y le symbole que tu m'as décrit.**_

_**Emma : Montre, je te remercie pour ton aide en tout cas.**_

_**Belle : Bien sûr, Régina me l'a demandé et puis j'ai toujours trouvé les livres passionnant.**_

_**Emma : **__**É**__**galement, quand j'ai le temps.**_

_J'ouvre le livre et mon cœur dégringole, je le savais c'est les armoiries du Royaume Noir. Je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup en tournant la page, la Reine Noire Cora. Elle à était bannis avec tout son Royaume dans le néant pour ses actes barbares. Il y a trente ans, tous les êtres magiques de tout les Royaumes se sont rassemblés pour accomplir cela. Je me souviens de cette histoire, mon père me la comptée le soir, ils ont réussit l'impossible à l'époque. C'est le Royaume Blanc et ses chevaliers qui ont réussit à capturé la Reine noire et sa famille. La bataille à fait des ravages, mais au final la paix est revenu et on à plus jamais entendu parler du Royaume Noire après ça. Puis la Reine des Glaces à pris sa place pour nous tourmenter, mais ça n'a jamais était aussi terrible que ce que faisait Cora. Mon cœur saigne quand je vois le nom de la famille royale et je ferme les yeux. Le destin est vraiment cruel._

_**Belle : Tout va bien ?**_

_**Emma : Je peux t'emprunter ce livre ?**_

_**Belle : Bien sur, mais tu es sur que ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?**_

_**Emma : J'aurais préférais. Je te remercie pour ton aide Belle, je dois rejoindre Régina et Henry à la fête de la ville.**_

_**Belle : Ok, on se verra plus tard. N'hésite pas à revenir au besoin.**_

_**Emma : Merci.**_

_Je serre le livre contre moi sur le chemin du retour et regarde la neige retomber. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? Et surtout qu'est ce que je suis censé dire à Régina ?_

**POV Régina : **

_Emma à était bizarre toute la journée et je me maudis d'avoir parlé, d'avoir écouté Ruby. J'ai du l'effrayer. On se connaît depuis quatre jours et je lui demande de rester... Pourtant je ne peux le regretter, je veux tellement qu'elle reste._

_**Mal : Tu ne m'a jamais regarder comme ça.**_

_**Régina : Qu'est ce que tu veux Mal ?**_

_**Mal : On pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre. J'ai entendu qu'Henry et Rolland ont eu un accident ?**_

_**Régina : Ils vont bien grâce à Emma.**_

_**Mal : Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais cette femme pourrait être dangereuse. Tu ne la connais pas depuis longtemps. Je m'inquiète pour toi.**_

_**Régina : Tu t'inquiétais pour moi quand tu couchais avec ta secrétaire aussi ?**_

_**Mal : Je te dis de faire attention c'est tout, cette femme ne m'inspire pas confiance.**_

_**Régina : Cette femme est merveilleuse, gentille, protectrice et attentionnée. **_

_**Mal : Et tu la connais depuis quatre jours, moi depuis plus de vingt ans, donc accorde moi du crédit. Elle cache quelque chose d'important, je le sais.**_

_**Régina : Elle est amnésique, et je n'ai que faire de ton opinion. Tu as perdu tout droit d'en avoir il y a longtemps.**_

_**Mal : Cela ne veux pas dire que je ne me soucis plus de toi ou d'Henry et du reste de ta famille.**_

_**Régina : J'ai finis de parler de ça avec toi, j'ai finis de te parler tout court d'ailleurs.**_

_Je la plante sur place et me rapproche d'Emma, elle à remis sa tenue de Chevalier pour amuser les enfants de la ville. Rolland et Henry sont collé à elle, ils sont mignons avec leurs boucliers et leurs épées._

_**Zéléna : Que te voulais cette Sorcière ?**_

_**Régina : Me mettre en garde contre Emma. Comme si son opinion m'importais, ou pire qu'elle avait des droits sur moi ou sur Henry.**_

_**Zéléna : Elle ne manque vraiment pas d'air. Tu veux que je la vire d'ici ?**_

_**Régina : Laisse, c'est la soirée de la ville et je ne la laisserais pas me gâcher ce moment.**_

_**Zéléna : Bien, mais si elle s'approche de toi à nouveau, je la fou dehors.**_

_**Régina : Le repas va commencer. Je vais voir Granny et m'assurer que tout va bien.**_

_**Zéléna : Je m'en occupe, profite d'Emma et des garçons.**_

_**Régina : Merci Zee.**_

_Ma sœur s'en va et je me tends en voyant Mal se diriger vers Emma. Hadès qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là se redresse et grogne et je franchis la foule rapidement._

_**Mal : Je ne vous laisserais pas les embobiner, je sais que vous cacher quelque chose.**_

_**Emma : Cela ne vous concerne en rien, sachez que je ne ferais jamais de mal à Régina ou Henry.**_

_**Mal : Je ne vous crois pas, pas une minutes. J'ai commis une erreur en la laissant partir, mais elle à moi.**_

_**Emma : Elle n'appartient à personne et encore moins à une personne telle que vous. Si j'avais la chance d'être aimer par Régina je lui montrerai chaque jour à quel point elle est exceptionnelle, à quel point elle mérite d'être aimer. Vous avez rompu votre engagement de la pire de la façon possible, vous n'avez aucun honneur et vous osez me menacer. Sachez que si j'étais chez moi votre vie serait finie depuis longtemps. Ne vous approchez plus de Régina ou de sa famille ou je vous donnerais une raison de me craindre.**_

_**Régina : Tout va bien ici ?**_

_**Mal : (Colère) Vous...**_

_**Régina : Tu ferais mieux de partir Mal. Emma, je crois que tu m'as promis une danse ?**_

_**Emma : (Tend la main en souriant) Bien sûr Majesté. Ouvrez la voie.**_

_Sur la piste, je réprime un frisson quand je me glisse dans ses bras et on commence à danser en silence. J'ai rarement entendu Emma si menaçante. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser._

_**Régina : Je suis désolée pour Mal.**_

_**Emma : Ne t'excuse pas pour cette femme, elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Est ce qu'elle t'a ennuyée ?**_

_**Régina : Elle dit que tu me cache des choses, que tu es dangereuse. Je ne la crois pas, mais tu à étais bizarre toute la journée. Est ce que c'est à propose de ce que je t'ai demandé hier ?**_

_**Emma : J'ai beaucoup à penser, hier en fait partie.**_

_**Régina : Et ?**_

_**Emma : Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents. Sont-ils toujours en vie ?**_

_**Régina : Oui, ils vivent un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Pourquoi ?**_

_**Emma : J'aimerais les rencontrer. Je pense que c'est important, cela peux me donner des réponses.**_

_**Régina : Pour ta quête ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, est ce que tu veux bien me les présenter ?**_

_**Régina : Bien sûr, si tu crois que ça peux t'aider mais je ne vois pas comment ?**_

_**Emma : Je promets de tout t'expliquer bientôt. Tu me fais confiance ?**_

_**Régina : Oui. Tu danses vraiment bien. Qui t'as appris ?**_

_**Emma : Mon père, lorsque j'étais Ecuyer. En tant que Chevalier, je participe à de nombreux bal. Il est de mon devoir de danser correctement pour représenter mon Royaume.**_

_**Régina : Tu danses donc par devoir ?**_

_**Emma : Pas avec toi.**_

_**Régina : (Sourire) Avec moi c'est quoi ?**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Le vin délie ta langue ce soir ?**_

_**Régina : Peut être, mais répond moi quand même ?**_

_**Emma : Avec toi c'est comme être à la maison. Cette réponse te convient ?**_

_**Régina : Tout à fait Chevalier.**_

_**Emma : Me voila rassurée Majesté.**_

_**Zéléna : Les filles, levez la tête...**_

_J'obéis et rougis dangereusement en voyant du gui, Emma me regarde avec incompréhension et je rigole._

_**Régina : Tu veux apprendre une autre tradition de mon Royaume ?**_

_**Emma : Je t'écoute, qu'est ce que c'est ?**_

**POV Emma :**

_Régina me regarde et mon souffle se bloque quand elle se penche vers moi, ses lèvres frôles les miennes avant de dévier sur ma joue m'arrachant un soupire._

_**Régina : Cela porte chance de s'embrasser sous le gui.**_

_**Emma : J'aime bien cette tradition.**_

_**Régina : (Rire) Moi aussi. On va prendre un verre ?**_

_**Emma : Je vais t'en chercher un. Que désires-tu boire ?**_

_**Régina : Du vin stp. Je vais vérifier les garçons, à tout de suite Chevalier.**_

_**Emma : (Embrasse sa main) Avec plaisir Majesté.**_

_Je m'écarte d'elle avec regret et rejoins le buffet pour commander nos verres. David s'approche avec sa femme et je parle un peu avec eux avant de rejoindre Régina. Elle est comme prévu avec les garçons qui jouent dans une structure gonflable. Je la regarde un moment et soupire._

_**Granny : Tu sembles pensive mon enfant ?**_

_**Emma : Bonsoir Granny. Eh bien je me retrouve dans une situation un peu délicate et j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire ?**_

_**Granny : Qu'est ce que ton cœur te dit ?**_

_**Emma : Il est dangereux de n'écouter que son cœur.**_

_**Granny : C'est vrai, mais c'est quand on le fait qu'on vit vraiment.**_

_**Emma : Je suppose. Je vous dis à plus tard.**_

_**Granny : **__**À**__** plus tard Chevalier.**_

_Je me dirige vers Régina qui m'accueille d'un doux sourire et lui passe son verre. Demain je vais rencontrer ses parents, peut être alors je pourrais prendre une décision sur quoi faire. Henry demande de nouveau à dormir chez Zéléna et Robin et une fois déposé on rentre. Je regarde Régina préparer du chocolat chaud et soupire. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'embrasser mais cela risque de compliquer encore plus la situation. Je le sais aussi._

_**Régina : Tu vas partir n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Emma : Je ne sais pas, probablement.**_

_**Régina : Ok, je vais me coucher, à demain ...**_

_Mon corps bouge de lui-même et je la retiens doucement par le bras, je lui efface une larme du bout des doigts et la regarde._

_**Emma : Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester avec toi, avec Henry.**_

_**Régina : Alors fais le, reste avec nous.**_

_**Emma : Demain tu comprendra tout, je te le promets. Bonne nuit Majesté. (Embrasse la main en m'inclinant)**_

_**Régina : (Me retiens) Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu restes ? Dis le moi et je le ferais. Emma, je...**_

_Petit moment M..._

_J'ai plaqué mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionnée et la soulève pour la poser sur l'évier. Elle me répond avec force en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je descends mes lèvres sur son cou et laisse sortir ma langue pour la mordre doucement sous l'oreille lui arrachant un gémissement. Je monte vers ses lèvres en la serrant contre moi fortement et ma main glisse sur un de ses seins que je serre doucement. Elle grogne m'envoyant presque au paradis et je ferme les yeux en me reculant doucement. _

_Fin du moment..._

_**Emma : Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas...**_

_**Régina : Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir fait exactement ce que je voulais Emma.**_

_**Emma : Tu mérites bien mieux que moi.**_

_**Régina : Laisse-moi en juger stp.**_

_**Emma : Tu es magnifique, intelligente et tellement d'autres choses. Demain, tu comprendras pourquoi je dis que tu mérites mieux que moi. Bonne nuit Majesté.**_

_**Régina : C'est toi que je veux, je le sais. Bonne nuit Emma, à demain.**_

_J'ai passé presque toute la nuit réveillée à réfléchir, si on en croit la légende, la Reine Noire était la plus puissante des Sorcière jamais existé. Elle à du garder ses souvenirs, si c'est le cas, qu'attend la Sorcière de moi ?_

_**Sorcière : Tu as compris ?**_

_**Emma : Assez d'énigmes Sorcière. Qui es-tu et pourquoi m'as tu emmené dans ce Royaume maudit ?**_

_**Sorcière : Je suis Elsa, la fille de la Reine des Glaces. J'ai besoin d'aide pour vaincre ma mère et en finir avec la guerre. Elle détient ma petite sœur, m'empêchant d'agir contre elle, mais ma mère à toujours eu peur de la Reine Noire.**_

_**Emma : Tu te rends compte qu'on ne peut pas lui permettre de revenir, c'est un monstre ?**_

_**Elsa : Mes pas ses filles. Tu l'as vu par toi-même.**_

_**Emma : Que veux-tu de moi ? Que je les arrache à leur vie paisible pour aller combattre dans un Royaume qui les à bannis pour toujours ?**_

_**Elsa : Oui, seule je n'y arriverai pas.**_

_**Emma : Je t'aiderais à vaincre ta mère, mais je ne peux pas entrainer Régina et sa famille dans se combat. Je ne leur dirais rien.**_

_**Elsa : Tu l'aimes ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, et à cause de toi c'est impossible. Le Royaume Noire est ennemi du Royaume Blanc. Si elles reviennent, je devrais de part mon serment me dresser contre elle, et je ne pourrais pas le faire sans me briser le cœur.**_

_**Elsa : Ma mère doit être arrêtée, tu le sais. Écoute ton cœur, lui il sait.**_

_J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et grimace, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je sens l'odeur du chocolat chaud et suis les rire pour arriver dans la cuisine. Toute la famille est là et je souris à cette vision du bonheur._

_**Régina : Bien dormis ?**_

_**Emma : (Embrasse la joue doucement) Bonjour, ça sens bon ?**_

_**Zéléna : Dis donc vous deux, vous n'avez rien à nous dire ?**_

_**Robin : Laisse-les tranquille chérie. Tu les taquineras après le petit déjeuner.**_

_**Emma : Merci Robin. Bonjour les garçons.**_

_**Henry : Maman à dit que tu va voir grand mère et grand père aujourd'hui ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, je pense qu'ils ont les réponses à mes questions.**_

_**Henry : Papy est gentil. Mamie aussi mais elle fait un peu peur.**_

_**Zéléna : (Ricane) Oui, si tu survis à notre mère, tu peux survivre à tout.**_

_**Emma : J'en suis certaine.**_

**POV Régina : **

_Ok je suis nerveuse, ce qui est ridicule, on dirait que je présente officiellement ma petite maie à mes parents. Emme est étrangement calme dans la voiture, je n'ose pas interrompre ses pensés._

_**Régina : Tu es bien silencieuse ?**_

_Ok je craque, ce silence me tue, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa jolie tête._

_**Emma : Que faisaient tes parents comme métier ?**_

_**Régina : Mon père élève des chevaux. Ma mère à dirigé la ville avant que je ne prenne sa place à sa retraite.**_

_**Emma : Dirigeant de mère en fille ?**_

_**Régina : Ce n'est pas mon premier choix, mais je suis heureuse.**_

_**Emma : Quelle était ton premier choix ?**_

_**Régina : Travailler avec les chevaux, mais après Daniel je ne suis plus remonté.**_

_**Emma : C'est dommage, je suis sûre que tu dois être une cavalière magnifique.**_

_**Régina : (Rougis) Merci, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?**_

_**Emma : Toute ma vie est remise en question depuis quelques jours. J'ai juste besoin de rassembler mes idées.**_

_**Régina : Je suis désolé, je te complique la tache. Pourtant, je sais que te laissais partir serait une erreur et que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.**_

_**Emma : Tu ne compliques pas ma tache, tu la rends meilleure.**_

_**Régina : Belle m'a dis que tu avais trouvé un livre intéressant. Tu veux m'en parler ?**_

_**Emma : Tes parents le feront mieux que moi.**_

_**Régina : Pourquoi tu en es si sûre ?**_

_**Emma : Parce que c'est l'histoire de ta famille, de ton Royaume.**_

_**Régina : Quoi ?**_

_**Emma : Sommes-nous arrivées ?**_

_**Régina : Oui, que veux-tu dire par mon histoire ?**_

_**Emma : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Tu vas bientôt tout comprendre, je te le promets.**_

_Elle à l'air si résignée, je trouve ça limite effrayant, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce fichu livre à la fin ? Mon père nous ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire et me serre dans ses bras. Emma reste en retrait, elle est plus que tendue je le vois. Ma mère rentre dans la pièce et l'ambiance change radicalement. Emma ne bouge pas et regarde ma mère avec colère._

_**Cora : Je suppose que le moment est venu ? Régina chérie, pourquoi tu ne va pas avec ton père voir nos nouveau poulains, je dois parler à ton amie.**_

_**Emma : Elle à le droit de savoir. Vous lui avez assez caché la vérité comme ça. Ce n'est pas une enfant.**_

_**Cora : Je vous déconseille de me dire comment traiter avec ma fille, Chevalier.**_

_**Emma : Pourtant je le fais et vous pouvez aussi remballez votre attitude de méchant, je n'ai pas peur de vous.**_

_**Régina : Heu Emma, qu'est ce qui te prend de parler comme ça à ma mère ?**_

_**Henry : Cora, elle à raison. Cette attitude ne mènera à rien et on était d'accord pour tout révéler à Régina et Zéléna le moment venu.**_

_**Emma : Merci Majesté.**_

_**Régina : Ma...Quoi ? Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Je commence à perdre patience là.**_

_**Cora : Nous venons de son monde. De quel Royaume vous êtes Chevalier ?**_

_**Emma : Blanc.**_

_**Cora : Merveilleux. Pourquoi j'ai encore ma tête sur les épaules ?**_

_**Emma : Parce que je ne veux pas blessée Régina, et qu'il me semble que vous avez était assez punis comme ça.**_

_**Régina : Maman, de quoi tu parles ?**_

_**Cora : Assieds- toi. Il y a trente ans nous avons étaient bannis, ainsi que tout notre Royaume à un monde sans magie. J'ai fait des choses terribles sous l'influence de la magie Noire. J'ai tué beaucoup de monde, si bien que toute les Royaumes se sont unis contre moi. Au lieu de me tuer, une fois capturée, ils m'on bannit. Lentement, avec l'aide de ton père mais aussi de Zéléna et toi, j'ai décroché de la noirceur. Me priver de magie à était la meilleure idée qu'ils n'aient jamais eue. J'étais la Reine Noire, ce qui fait de toi une Princesse, enfin plus une Reine étant donner que tu as pris ma place.**_

_**Henry : Pourquoi êtes vous ici Chevalier ?**_

_**Emma : La fille de la Reine des glaces m'a envoyé. Elle a besoin d'aide pour vaincre sa mère.**_

_**Cora : Ingrid est dangereuse, pas autant que moi mais proche.**_

_**Emma : Je sais cela. Nous n'avons eu que peu d'années de paix avant qu'elle ne prenne votre relève.**_

_**Régina : Et ta Sorcière attend quoi de moi ?**_

_**Emma : Rien, c'est ma quête et si je suis venu voir tes parents, c'est juste pour qu'il me renvoie à la maison.**_

_**Cora : Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir pas ici et certainement pas assez pour t'envoyer entre les mondes.**_

_**Emma : Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Je vais rentrer le jour de Noël, mon Royaume à besoin de moi.**_

_**Régina : (Petite voix) Moi aussi...**_

_**Emma : En restant ici, tu seras à l'abri. Une fois que je serais partie, ta mère fermera le portail grâce à son médaillon et tout redeviendra normal, tu m'oublieras certainement.**_

_**Régina : Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, et je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection.**_

_**Emma : Pourtant tu l'as et je ferais tout pour te garder en sécurité toi et Henry, mais aussi le reste de ta famille. Si jamais vous revenez dans la forêt enchantée, vous serez exécutés.**_

_**Cora : Elle à raison, on ne peut pas y aller. Je fermerais le portail, Chevalier.**_

_**Régina : Mais on ne peut vraiment pas les aider ?**_

_**Henry : Pour tous, nous somme une plus grande menace qu'Ingrid.**_

_**Régina : Mais vous avez changer, non ?**_

_**Emma : Ils n'écouteront pas. La peur et la colère ne font pas bon ménage Régina.**_

_**Cora : Je suis désolée ma puce, j'aurais aimé ne pas partager un tel fardeau avec toi.**_

_**Régina : J'ai besoin d'air, je reviens.**_

**POV Emma :**

_Je regarde Régina partir, elle est bouleversée et je ne sais pas comment l'aider ?_

_**Henry : Je connais ce regard Chevalier. Vous aimez ma fille ?**_

_**Emma : Oui Majesté, je n'avais pas prévu cela.**_

_**Henry : On prévoit rarement ce genre de choses. Lui avez vous dis ce que vous ressentez ?**_

_**Emma : Plus ou moins, mais cela complique les choses avec mon départ prochain.**_

_**Henry : Vous pourriez choisir de rester ?**_

_**Emma : Même si je le voulais, la Magie d'Elsa me ramènera le jour de Noël.**_

_**Henry : Rien ne vous empêche de revenir.**_

_**Emma : J'ai un frère, il n'a plus que moi. J'ai des devoirs envers mon Roi et ma Reine, le Royaume Blanc. Je ne peux pas tout abandonner, même si je voudrais.**_

_**Henry : Je comprends cela et c'est très noble de votre part.**_

_**Emma : Dans toutes les histoires qu'on me comptaient enfant, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous en mal.**_

_**Henry : Je n'ai pas de magie, elle n'a pas pu me corrompre. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour protéger mes filles et ma femme. En tant que Roi j'aurai du faire plus, mais je ne suis qu'un homme. Cette malédiction nous à sauvé.**_

_**Emma : Comment avez-vous gardez vos souvenirs ?**_

_**Henry : Cora avez beaucoup de pouvoir, elle nous à protéger comme elle l'a pu avant notre bannissement.**_

_**Emma : Je vais voir Régina si ça ne vous dérange pas ?**_

_**Henry : Faite donc Chevalier, elle vous aime aussi, je peux le voir.**_

_**Emma : (Souffle) Je sais, ce n'en est que plus difficile.**_

_**Henry : Appelez-moi fou, mais je crois que l'amour est la réponse à beaucoup de choses. Allez maintenant, elle à besoin de réconfort, elle à besoin de vous.**_

_**Emma : Si je pouvais rester près d'elle, croyais moi je le ferais.**_

_**Henry : Je sais !**_

_Arrivée dans les écuries je la trouve entrain de caresser un poulain. Elle semble bien loin et je m'installe en silence près d'elle._

_**Régina : Est-ce que ma mère est un monstre ?**_

_**Emma : Elle l'était oui. Mais c'est aussi ta mère et cela fait trente ans qu'elle essaie de se racheter.**_

_**Régina : Parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix.**_

_**Emma : En effet, mais cela reste ta mère et elle essaie de faire mieux.**_

_**Régina : Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?**_

_**Emma : La Magie n'existe pas ici Gina, il fallait que tu l'apprennes par eux. Je sais qu'avant tout ça tu ne me croyais pas vraiment. Je peux comprendre, si je venais d'ici tout ça me semblerai fou aussi.**_

_**Régina : Je sais que tu n'est pas folle, je ne l'ai jamais cru.**_

_**Emma : Parce que tu es une bonne personne, tu vois le bien avant le mal dans les gens.**_

_**Régina : Comme toi ?**_

_**Emma : Non pas comme moi, je suis un Chevalier et j'ai l'habitude de voir la noirceur chez les être humain. Elsa à raison, cela à affaiblit mon cœur, j'ai mis bien trop de temps à comprendre tout ça.**_

_**Régina : Et maintenant ?**_

_**Emma : Tu vas reprendre ta vie, dans deux jours je ne serai plus là.**_

_**Régina : Je veux t'aider, c'est à cause de ma famille à la base que tout ça à commencé.**_

_**Emma : Le mal trouve toujours son chemin, tu n'y es pour rien et ce n'est pas à toi de réparer les erreurs de ta mère.**_

_**Régina : Ce n'est pas à toi non plus.**_

_**Emma : Si, je suis un Chevalier.**_

_**Régina : J'aimerais que tu ne le sois pas.**_

_**Emma : Parfois moi aussi.**_

_**Régina : On rentre à la maison ? J'ai besoin de parler à Zéléna de tout ça et de voir Henry.**_

_**Emma : Tu devrais le garder, ce poulain semble t'aimer.**_

_**Régina : Je vais l'appeler Chevalier, pour me souvenir de toi.**_

_**Emma : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Je suis désolée d'avoir chamboulée ta vie ainsi.**_

_**Régina : Tu la rendu meilleure ma vie. Profitons de nos derniers moments ensemble. Je n'ai plus envie de parler de tout ça pour le moment.**_

_**Emma : Comme il vous plaira Majesté.**_

_**Régina : Pour toi je suis juste Régina, ou mieux Gina.**_

_**Emma : (Embrasse tendrement) Gina te va bien. Ma Gina...**_

_Elle m'embrasse avec plus de force et bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment correct, je lui réponds passionnément. Après avoir parlé à Zéléna et Robin de tout ça on à récupéré Henry pour manger dehors. J'écoutais le petit parler de sa journée, Hadès couché à mes pieds. J'espère qu'il pourra me suivre, ou bien je devrais le laisser, il protégera Henry et Régina je le sais._

_**Henry : Maman, est ce que demain on pourra refaire des sablés de Noël ?**_

_**Régina : Oui si tu veux, tu voudras aider Emma ?**_

_**Emma : Bien sûr que oui, j'aime cuisiner avec vous.**_

_**Henry : Est-ce que tu va rester toujours avec nous maintenant ?**_

_**(Silence)**_

_**Régina : Henry chéri, Emma ne peux pas rester, elle doit rentrer chez elle.**_

_**Henry : Mais j'aime que tu sois là, pas toi ?**_

_**Emma : Plus que tu ne le crois petit homme, mais mon frère m'attend. Lily et Prince aussi. **_

_**Henry : Vas les chercher et reviens avec eux, on sera une grande famille.**_

_**Emma : Henry crois-moi j'aimerais, mais il y une méchante Sorcière qui attaque mon Royaume, et je dois aller la combattre avant qu'elle ne blesse plus de gens, tu comprends ?**_

_**Henry : Parce que tu es un Chevalier ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, je dois accomplir mon devoir.**_

_**Henry : Mais après tu va revenir, non ?**_

_**Régina : (Larmes) Elle ne pourra pas chéri, mais ça va aller, tu verras.**_

_Voir leurs larmes me brise le cœur et je les serre dans mes bras fortement. Je déteste tellement Elsa en ce moment, tout ceci n'aura servis à rien au final. _

_**Emma : Je suis désolée.**_

**POV Régina :**

_C'est la dernière journée d'Emma avec nous, et j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais je suis assise depuis trente minutes dans ma chambre retenant mes larmes comme je peux._

_**Zéléna : Trouvée, j'ai réfléchis à tout ça et je crois qu'on devrait partir avec elle. C'est notre devoir de réparer les dégâts que mère à fait, et puis je sais que tu l'aimes. **_

_**Régina : Trop dangereux, pense à Rolland et Henry ?**_

_**Zéléna : Ils resteront avec maman et papa ici à l'abri. Tu sais que j'ai raison, maman à dis qu'on aura sûrement de la magie là bas, on pourrait faire la différence. **_

_**Régina : Emme ne veut pas que je vienne.**_

_**Zéléna : Tu es Reine, tu n'a pas besoin de sa permission.**_

_**Régina : On sera les ennemis de tout le monde une fois la Reine des Glace vaincus.**_

_**Zéléna : On rentrera à la maison une fois la bataille fini.**_

_**Régina : Emma ne voudra jamais, elle veut nous protéger et toi tu veux qu'on se jette dans la greule du loup ?**_

_**Zéléna : Oui, je pense que c'est ce qu'on attend de nous.**_

_**Régina : Je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça, et je ne peux pas laisser Henry. Imagine qu'on ne revienne pas ? **_

_**Zéléna : On reviendra et les petits seront à l'abri ici, tu sais que j'ai raison, pense y stp.**_

_**Régina : Je le ferais, je vais me rafraichir et je vous rejoins.**_

_**Zéléna : Bien, tout le monde arrive.**_

_Le 24 on le passe généralement avec tout le monde. David et Snow. Graham, Ruby et Granny. Cette année j'ai aussi invitée Belle et les Tillman, en plus évidement de ma famille._

_**Emma : (Tape à la porte) Est-ce que tout va bien, tu es là depuis un moment ?**_

_**Régina : Oui tout va bien, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**_

_**Emma : La dinde cuit tranquillement et les tartes sont finis. Tu veux que je fasse autre chose, parce que Granny ma chasser de la cuisine.**_

_**Régina : (Sourire) Je suis sûre, elle l'a fait pour moi aussi.**_

_**Emma : Tu est sûre que tout va bien, tu sembles triste ?**_

_**Régina : Parce que je le suis. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir te dire au revoir.**_

_**Emma : Alors ne le dis pas.**_

_**Régina : Emma, je...**_

_**Emma : Tu ne peux pas venir, le monde dans lequel je vis est vraiment dangereux. Beaucoup voudrons ta tête et je...**_

_**Régina : Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, je suis une grande fille, mieux une Reine.**_

_**Emma : Ne fais pas ça, ne m'oblige pas à choisir entre mon serment et toi.**_

_**Régina : (Souffle) Viens allons voir les autres, c'est le réveillon et je veux en profiter.**_

_Je sors de la pièce mais elle m'arrête, je la regarde et mon cerveau semble ralentir pour exploser une fois mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un baiser désespéré, j'essaie de lui transmettre tout ce que je ressens pour elle._

_**Emma : Gina je ... ne pourrais pas m'arrêter si tu continu ainsi et ta maison est pleine d'invités.**_

_**Régina : Tu as raison excuse-moi.**_

_**Emma : Ne t'excuse pas, ne t'excuse jamais de vouloir m'embrasser.**_

_**Régina : (Rire) On reprendra cette conversation plus tard. Viens on doit nous attendre.**_

_**Emma : (Pose son front sur mon épaule en respirant fort) Je...**_

_**Régina : Ne le dis pas, ça sera plus dure après.**_

_**Emma : D'accord, allons-y.**_

_Deux heures plus tard, on mangeait tous en riant, j'avais du mal à détacher mes yeux d'Emma. Comme si la quitter des yeux la ferait disparaître, on sonne à la porte et je me lève pour ouvrir._

_**Mal : Joyaux Noël, ta mère m'a invité avant que tu ne crie.**_

_**Régina : Eh bien c'est ma maison et tu n'est pas la bienvenue, tu peux repartir.**_

_**Mal : Stp, je suis venu pour aider. Elle m'a raconté notre histoire, je te connais tu vas partir avec ton Chevalier, je veux juste aider.**_

_**Régina : Où est ta copine ?**_

_**Mal : Dans sa famille, c'est ce que je fais aussi. Je sais que j'ai mal agis, mais on était amies avant tout ça.**_

_**Cora : Laisse-la rentrer ma puce, la famille de Mal est très puissante. Elle vient d'un lignée de Dragon, ça t'aidera là bas.**_

_**Régina : Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je pars ou pas ?**_

_**Cora : Je prendrais soin d'Henry et de Rolland, tu le sais.**_

_**Mal : Je...**_

_**Emma : Qu'est ce que vous faite là, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.**_

_**Mal : Vous non plus, pourtant je suis ici et je ne partirais pas, autant vous y faire.**_

_**Emma : Tu veux que je l'escorte dehors Gina ?**_

_**Régina : Non, elle peut rester, c'est Noël après tout et il est temps de pardonner.**_

_**Emma : Elle ne mérite pas ton pardon.**_

_**Régina : Pourtant je lui offre, rentre et installe toi.**_

_Je vois Emma serrer les dents et je pose ma main sur son bras, ses yeux verts brillent de colère mais il y a aussi autre chose et je souris en reconnaissant la jalousie._

_**Régina : Tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse tu sais.**_

_**Emma : Je ne suis pas jalouse de cette vile créature.**_

_**Régina : (Sourire moqueur) Un Chevalier n'est pas censé mentir, non ?**_

_**Emma : (Boude) Je ne suis pas jalouse, je ne l'aime tout simplement pas.**_

_**Régina : (Embrasse doucement) Ne fait pas la moue, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser encore plus fort.**_

_**Emma : (Plisse les yeux) Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ?**_

_**Régina : Continuons notre repas, tout va bien.**_

_**Emma : Très bien comme tu voudras.**_

**POV Emma :**

_Une fois le repas terminé je commence à me sentir bizarre, je sais que la magie reprend ses droits et je regarde avec tristesse Régina qui discute avec Robin. Je n'aurais pas la force de leur dire au revoir, je serre Henry dans mes bras et salut plus ou moins tout le monde sans qu'on ne le remarque et m'isole dans le jardin. Hadès m'a suivi et je souris, j'espère qu'il viendra avec moi. _

_**Régina : Emma ?**_

_**Emma : Je dois y aller.**_

_**Régina : D'accord, tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ?**_

_**Emma : Je ne voulais pas le faire.**_

_**Régina : (Larmes) Alors reste bon sang.**_

_**Emma : (Larmes) Je ne peux pas, la Magie me rappelle.**_

_**Régina : Combat là, reste avec nous. Emma, je t'aime.**_

_Mon cœur se remplit d'un coup à ses mots et je l'embrasse passionnément, je la serre de toute mes forces dans mes bras en pleurant._

_**Emma : Je t'aime aussi, adieu ma Reine, je ne t'oublierais jamais.**_

_Sentant la magie m'envelopper, je m'arrache de ses bras et quand j'ouvre les yeux Prince me regarde, je suis de retour dans la forêt, Elsa me regarde tristement._

_**Elsa : Je suis désolée Chevalier, j'étais désespérée de trouver une solution.**_

_**Emma : Je comprends. Viens, on va au château, mon Roi vous aidera je le sais.**_

_**Elsa : Je te remercie, as-tu trouvé ta vraie quête ?**_

_**Emma : Mieux j'ai trouver l'amour, pour cela je te remercie.**_

_**Elsa : Je t'en prie, ton frère te cherche sans relâche depuis ton départ.**_

_**Emma : Il me tarde de le revoir, il m'a vraiment manqué.**_

_**Elsa : Ma sœur aussi me manque terriblement.**_

_**Emma : Nous allons la ramener, je te le promets.**_

_Un aboiement me fait tourner la tête et je souris en voyant Hadès. Je lui gratte les oreilles et on prend la route du château. Arrivée à proximité je suis engloutie dans une forte étreinte et je souris en reconnaissant Lili._

_**Lili : Où diable étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout avec Neal. On était mort d'inquiétude ?**_

_**Emma : C'est une longue histoire. Je te présente Elsa, elle à besoin de notre aide.**_

_**Lili : Bonjour Gente Dame. Laissez-moi vous dire que votre beauté est sans pareil.**_

_**Elsa : (Rougis) Je vous remercie.**_

_**Emma : (Rire) Où est mon frère ?**_

_**Lili : Il se préparait pour son adoublement, viens je te mène à lui.**_

_**Emma : Voici Hadès, essaie de ne pas le manger, c'est un bon chien.**_

_**Elsa : Manger ?**_

_**Lili : (Sourire) Je suis un Dragon, je ne mangerais pas ton chien, de toute façon je préfère le cheval.**_

_Mon pauvre Prince se recule et je souris, cette idiote m'avait manqué. Arrivée dans la salle, je remarque enfin mon frère qui fait les cents pas et quand il me voit ses yeux s'illuminent de joie._

_**Neal : Je savais que tu reviendrais. Bienvenue à la maison ma sœur. Où étais-tu ? Vas-tu bien ?**_

_**Emma : (Prend dans ses bras) Tu m'as manqué petit frère, nous parlerons après ta cérémonie. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter.**_

_Il sourit et je file dans mes quartiers me changer. J'évite de penser à Régina et me concentre sur mon devoir. Une fois la cérémonie finis je me dirige vers mon Roi qui m'accueille avec plaisir._

_**Léopold : Ah Chevalier, nous commencions à nous faire du souci pour vous.**_

_**Emma : Pardonnez-moi votre Majesté. Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous j'ai des nouvelles à vous annoncer ?**_

_**Eva : D'abord j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes blessée Chevalier ?**_

_**Emma : Non Majesté, je vais bien.**_

_**Léopold : Alors nous t'écoutons, où était tu ?**_

_**Emma : Dans un Royaume sans Magie. Là où a était bannis la Reine Noire.**_

_**(Silence)**_

_**Elsa : Par ma faute Majesté. Je suis Elsa, fille de la Reine Ingrid des Glaces. Je chercher de l'aide pour libérer ma sœur et mon peuple de ses griffes.**_

_**Eva : Nous avons trop longtemps repoussé ce problème, nous vous aiderons, mais parle nous de ton voyage.**_

_J'ai parlé le reste de la nuit, à l'aube j'avais ordre de rassembler les Chevaliers et l'armée, la guerre était lancée. Trois jours plus tard, d'autres Royaumes nous ont rejoint et je discutais tactique avec les Capitaines._

_**Neal : Emma, nous avons repéré un Dragon inconnu. **_

_**Emma : Montre-t-il de l'hostilité ?**_

_**Neal : Non, mais on ne l'a jamais vu avant. Lili aimerait aller voir qui c'est.**_

_**Emma : Dis-lui de m'attendre, je vais l'accompagner. Assure-toi que les hommes se reposent et que les tours de garde soient mis en place pour la nuit.**_

_**Neal : Très bien.**_

_Plus tard, je profitais de ma balade sur le dos de Lili, cela fait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivée._

_**Lili : Regarde, là. Emma il y a un groupe avec elle, je ne reconnais pas leur odeur mais certain sont magique.**_

_**Emma : Pose-toi, on va les rencontrer. Peut-être ne savent t-ils pas qu'ils se trouvent au milieu d'une guerre.**_

_**Lili : L'odeur du Dragon me semble familière, mais j'ignore pourquoi ?**_

_**Emma : Nous allons le découvrir. Halte-là braves gens. Je suis le Chevalier Swan du Royaume Blanc, veuillez vous identifier et me dire la raison de votre venu dans ce Royaume ?**_

_**Régina : Et bien ma principale raison c'est toi...**_

_**Emma : Gina...**_

_Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir et je la regarde avec étonnement. Elle semble différente, plus puissante et confiante, une vraie Reine. Lili prend une posture menaçante mais je l'arrête et m'approche doucement de celle qui à voler mon cœur._

_**Emma : (S'agenouille) Bienvenue dans la forêt enchantée Majesté.**_

_**Régina : Pour toi je suis juste Régina, relève toi stp.**_

_J'obéis et Zéléna me saute dans les bras. Je souris en lui rendant son étreinte et salut tout les autres. David, Snow, Belle, Mickael, Ruby, Graham, Belle, Robin, Granny, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient là._

_**Emma : Comment ?**_

_**Régina : Le médaillon de ma mère, on est là pour t'aider à vaincre la Reine des glaces et après on rentre à la maison.**_

_**Lili : Heu Emma tu m'expliques ?**_

_**Emma : Lili je te présente la Reine Régina du Royaume Noire, ce sont mes amis.**_

_**Lili : (S'incline) Majesté, merci d'avoir pris soin d'Emma.**_

**POV Régina :**

_**Régina : Elle à pris soin de nous aussi. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin.**_

_**Emma : Je dois avertir mon Roi, il voudra sans doute te rencontrer.**_

_**Robin : Est-ce que c'est sans danger pour elle ?**_

_**Emma : Tu as fière allure en archer. Je te garantis qu'elle ne coure aucun danger avec moi.**_

_**Régina : Je sais oui, montre le chemin.**_

_**Lili : Vous devriez dire à votre dragon de se métamorphoser. Qui est-ce ?**_

_**Emma : Mal ?**_

_**Régina : Oui, elle est là pour aider.**_

_**Emma : Comme il vous plaira votre Majesté, notre camp est à quelques lieux d'ici.**_

_Je vois bien qu'elle est contrariée, je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce que je suis ici, ou si c'est à cause de Mal qui est étrangement silencieuse._

_**Zéléna : (Murmure) Oula elle est fâchée.**_

_**Régina : Je sais, je lui parlerais plus tard.**_

_**Zéléna : Elle semble quand même contente de nous voir, c'est déjà ça.**_

_**Régina : On va dire oui, tout est si étrange ici. Je comprends mieux Emma quand elle est arrivée.**_

_On arrive au camp une heure plus tard et je sens le regard des soldats poser sur moi. Je peux sentir leur hostilité mais je redresse les épaules et rentre dans la tente de commandement à la suite d'Emma._

_**Léopold : Mon Chevalier m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis prêt à vous accorder le pardon à vous et votre Royaume si vous nous aider à vaincre la Reine des Glaces. Seule votre mère restera bannie.**_

_**Régina : C'est généreux de votre part Majesté, mais nous comptons rentrer chez nous une fois la guerre finis.**_

_**Léopold : Sachez que vous pouvez revenir à tout moment. J'ai fait installer des tentes pour vous et vos gens, certain dirigeant n'approuve pas ma décision, donc restez prudent.**_

_**Régina : Nous le saurons, merci.**_

_**Emma : Puis-je placer quelques Chevalier de confiance autour de leur tente ?**_

_**Léopold : Fais donc, je te charge de cela, met les au courant de tout ce que nous avons mis en place pour le moment. Tu devrais sans doute demander à Elsa de t'aider.**_

_**Emma : Bien Majesté.**_

_Une heure plus tard, j'étais enfin installée dans une tente confortable, je n'ai pas eux la chance de parler à Emma depuis notre retour. Je soupçonne qu'elle m'évite, mais j'ignore encore pourquoi._

_**Neal : Pardonnez-moi Majesté, je suis le Chevalier Swan. Je serais votre garde pour la nuit. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?**_

_**Régina : Tu es Neal ?**_

_**Neal : Oui Majesté.**_

_**Régina : Sais-tu où est ta sœur ?**_

_**Neal : Elle s'entraîne, ou du moins elle se défoule.**_

_**Régina : Elle est colère contre moi ?**_

_**Neal : Dison que son cœur est partagé, vous avez pris de gros risque en venant ici.**_

_**Régina : Elle en vaut la peine et puis je pense que c'est mon devoir de rattraper les erreurs de ma famille.**_

_**Neal : Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?**_

_**Régina : Cela vous gênerez t-il si je disais oui ?**_

_**Neal : Ne lui briser pas le cœur. Ma sœur est forte mais son amour est sa faiblesse.**_

_**Régina : Je crois au contraire que c'est sa plus grande force. Puis-je aller la voir ?**_

_**Neal : Je vais vous escorter, mais si elle demande je ne vous est rien dis.**_

_**Régina : Il en va de soit. Je vous remercie Chevalier.**_

_**Neal : Elle vous aime aussi, elle se bat juste contre son coté protecteur en ce moment.**_

_**Régina : Je sais, je vais lui parler.**_

_Arriver au terrain d'entrainement j'admire sa technique un moment, elle ne laisse pas de répit à ses adversaires. Elle finit par croiser mon regard et s'arrêter, je me rapproche mais elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux._

_**Régina : Regarde-moi stp.**_

_**Emma : Vous ne devriez pas sortir de votre tente, cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous Majesté.**_

_**Régina : Emma, regarde-moi, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi.**_

_**Emma : Je ne suis pas en colère. Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir, mais tu n'a pas à m'obéir.**_

_**Régina : Je ne voulais pas te dire au revoir.**_

_**Emma : (Souffle) Sais-tu le nombre de personne rien que dans ce camp qui veulent te tuer ?**_

_**Régina : Je n'ai pas peur d'eux.**_

_**Emma : J'ai peur pour toi, j'en mourrais s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose.**_

_**Régina : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Emma : Tu sais pourquoi, tu as appris à contrôler ta magie ?**_

_**Régina : Merlin nous à appris les base à Zéléna et moi. Elsa à dit qu'elle nous aiderait demain.**_

_**Emma : Bien, je te raccompagne à ta tente, tu as besoin de repos.**_

_**Régina : Est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec moi ?**_

_**Emma : Gina, je...ce n'est pas correct ici de faire cela. Tu es une Reine et je suis un simple Chevalier.**_

_**Régina : Tu es Emma et je suis Régina, rien n'as changé. Je me sentirais plus en sécurité si tu restais avec moi, stp.**_

_**Emma : Je garderais ta tente ce soir. Bonne nuit Majesté.**_

_Elle m'embrasse la main et je soupire, ce n'est pas ce soir que je dormirais dans ses bras on dirait. Le même schéma se reproduit jour après jours. Au bout de deux semaines, je remarque les cernes sous ses yeux, sa fatigue et commence à m'inquiéter quand j'entends une conversation qui me glace le sang._

_**Homme : Impossible de l'approcher avec tous ses chiens de garde.**_

_**Homme : En particulier le Chevalier Blanc. Elle à déjà tuer trois personnes.**_

_**Hommes : On va devoir s'en occuper, une fois débarrassée d'elle, on pourra l'atteindre.**_

_**Homme : Le Royaume Noire ne renaîtra pas. **_

**POV Emma :**

_**Emma : Et vous ne verrez pas un autre jour se lever. Je vous arrête pour haute trahison, suivez moi sans résistance ou je vous exécute sur place.**_

_**Walsh : Essaie pour voir.**_

_**Emma : Neal, Mickael, Robin escortez ses messieurs jusqu'à la tente de commandement.**_

_**Hyde : Tu ne pourras pas toujours la protéger.**_

_**Emma : Tu ne seras plus la pour le voir. Dégagez de ma vue maintenant.**_

_Une fois partie de sors de ma cachette et regarde Emma, je lui cause plus de soucis que je ne l'aide en ce moment._

_**Régina : Je suis désolée.**_

_**Emma : Ce sont des idiots, ne fais pas attention à eux.**_

_**Régina : Tu es épuisée parce que tu me protège. Je te l'ai dit, je peux me défendre seule.**_

_**Emma : Mais tu n'es pas seule. Belle à réussit à trouver un chemin pour le Royaume des Glaces dans des archives.**_

_**Régina : C'est super, alors tout sera bientôt finis ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, tu pourra bientôt rentrer chez toi, près d'Henry.**_

_**Régina : Viendras-tu avec moi ?**_

_**Emma : Je ...un Chevalier ne peux rompre son serment qu'en mourant Gina.**_

_**Régina : N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'être ensemble ?**_

_**Emma : Le Roi peu me libérer de mon serment, mais c'est considéré comme un très grand déshonneur.**_

_**Régina : Je suis égoïste ?**_

_**Emma : Non Gina, je veux être avec toi aussi. Crois-moi je le veux.**_

_**Régina : Alors arrêtons de perdre du temps, arrête de me fuir et laisse-moi t'aimer.**_

_**Emma : Si nous franchissons cette étape, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.**_

_**Régina : Je ne veux pas de retour, c'est toi que je veux.**_

_**Neal : (Arrive en courant) Em, il y a un souci c'est le Roi.**_

_**Emma : Reste avec Neal.**_

_Je cours vers la tente de mon Roi et rentre en trombe, il semble au bord de la mort et je m'agenouille devant lui._

_**Léopold : Poison, il me faut Merlin.**_

_**Emma : Je vais le chercher Sir, tenez bon.**_

_**Régina : Je peux aider, Merlin m'a appris à soigner.**_

_**Emma : Majesté, laissé-la essayer, si ça ne marche pas j'irais chercher Merlin.**_

_**Léopold : Tu lui fais confiance ?**_

_**Emma : Sur ma vie. Nous sommes proches de remporter la guerre.**_

_**Léopold : Approchez Régina, et recevez mes remerciements.**_

_Je regarde Régina s'épuiser à sauver mon Roi. Zéléna et Elsa sont la aussi et au petit matin le plus dure semble passé. _

_**Zéléna : Je pense savoir comment il à était empoisonner.**_

_**Elsa : Moi aussi, se sont les pommes.**_

_**Régina : Je le pense aussi, mais la nourriture n'est pas censé être gouter ?**_

_**Emma : Si, Neal va me chercher le goûteur, ainsi que les Chevaliers de garde hier.**_

_**Neal : Tout de suite.**_

_**Emma : Vous avez besoin de repos après avoir épuisé tant de magie, rentrez dormir un peu.**_

_**Elsa : Bonne idée, il nous faut toutes nos forces pour affronter ma mère demain.**_

_**Zéléna : J'y vais aussi. Tu devrais dormir aussi Emma.**_

_**Emma : Plus tard peut être, merci pour ce que vous avez fait.**_

_**Régina : Je reste avec toi.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Tu as besoin de dormir Gina.**_

_**Régina : Toi aussi, donc si tu reste, je reste.**_

_**Emma : Une Reine ne devrait pas être si têtue.**_

_**Régina : Et un Chevalier devrait obéir.**_

_**Emma : (Rire) Tu n'utilises mon titre que quand ça t'arrange.**_

_**Régina : Parce que toi non ?**_

_**Léopold : (Sourire) On dirait un vieux couple, je me sens bien mieux. **_

_**Emma : Majesté, je trouverai les responsables.**_

_**Léopold : Je sais que tu le feras. En attendant, écoute la Reine et va dormir.**_

_**Neal : Le goûteur est mort, son corps à était caché, mais j'ai les Chevaliers de gardes.**_

_**Emma : Bien, occupe-toi d'eux et mets des Chevaliers de confiance devant la tente du Roi. J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos. Appelle-moi au besoin.**_

_**Neal : Promis.**_

_**Emma : Vous venez Majesté ?**_

_**Régina : (Sourire) Je vous suis Chevalier.**_

_Je souris et la guide vers ma tente, elle me retient avant que je ne parte et trop fatiguée pour me battre avec elle je m'allonge près d'elle. Elle se love dans mes bras et je ferme les yeux. Je me réveille en début d'après midi, affamée et me dégage doucement du lit. Je la regarde dormir et glisse ma main sur sa joue tendrement, après la bataille je demanderai à mon Roi. Je ne veux pas la quitter, jamais._

_**Régina : Je sens ton regard sur moi.**_

_**Emma : Tu es magnifique. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'admirer ?**_

_**Régina : Comment ça va se passer demain ?**_

_**Emma : Nous allons prendre d'assaut le Château et tuer la Reine des Glaces. **_

_**Régina : Vous ne comptez pas la bannir comme ma mère ?**_

_**Emma : Si on arrive à la capturez vivante si, mais là encore cela demande une grande quantité de magie de bannir quelqu'un dans ton Royaume.**_

_**Régina : Je me doute. Je n'aime pas l'idée de tuer, même si on n'a pas le choix c'est tout.**_

_**Emma : (Caresse sa joue) Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien.**_

_**Régina : Je resterai. Si tu ne peux pas partir, je resterais ici.**_

_**Emma : Après la bataille je vais demander au Roi de me libérer. Je rentre avec toi.**_

_**Régina : (Rire) On à eu la même idée. Je t'aime Emma.**_

_**Emma : Je t'aime aussi. Tu as faim ? Je peux voler quelques choses aux cuisines ?**_

_**Régina : (Magie) Où on peu rester et manger au lit ?**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Je t'ai déjà dis que j'aimais le fait que tu sois une Sorcière ?**_

_**Régina : (Sourire) Une ou deux fois, mais tu peux continuer à le dire, ça ne me dérange pas.**_

_**Emma : (Embrasse) J'ai hâte de revoir Henry et les autres enfants.**_

_**Régina : Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi.**_

**POV Régina :**

_La bataille faisait rage depuis de nombreuses heures quand tout à basculée. Ingrid à déclenchée une terrible tempête de neige, nous séparant les un des autres. _

_**Ruby : On n'y voit rien, il faut s'abriter quelque part.**_

_**Régina : Je dois retrouver Emma.**_

_**Graham : Si tu te transforme en glaçon, elle sera fâchée, sois raisonnable.**_

_**Neal : Ne vous en faite pas Majesté, ma sœur nous retrouvera. Dame Ruby à raison, on ne peut pas rester dans cette tempête. **_

_**Régina : Très bien, j'espère que les autres vont bien ?**_

_**Ruby : Je suis sûre que oui, la tempête va finir par se calmer.**_

_**Régina : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Rub.**_

_**Ingrid : (Voix lointaine) **__**À**__** vous ennemis de mon Royaume, je vous somme de partir sur le champ ou je n'aurai aucune pitié. **_

_**Régina : Vous ne me faite pas peur, on vous vaincra.**_

_**Ingrid : Tu es moins effrayante que ta mère, ta bonté te rend faible. Je détiens une chose qui t'appartient, elle à bien faillit me prendre la vie.**_

_**Régina : Je ne possède rien et certainement pas une personne.**_

_**Ingrid : Donc ça ne te fait rien si je tue ce Chevalier du Royaume Blanc ? Je lui dois une fort vilaine cicatrice, pourquoi ne pas t'alliez à moi ? Ensemble nous pourrions régner sur tout les Royaumes de la forêt enchantée.**_

_**Régina : Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas, pourquoi servir le mal ?**_

_**Ingrid : Si vous n'êtes pas partit à l'aube, je tuerais les prisonniers en terminant par le Chevalier blanc.**_

_**Régina : Tu as peur, je sais qu'Emma n'est pas avec toi.**_

_**Ingrid : Tu le découvriras à l'aube Majesté.**_

_Mon cœur se serre d'inquiétude mais je tente de garder mon calme, je sais qu'Emma va bien, elle se bat quelque part. _

_**Ruby : Plus de temps à perdre, on ne sait jamais.**_

_**Neal : Si ma sœur est là bas, c'est qu'elle à un plan.**_

_**Emma : (Apparaît) En effet petit frère, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps c'est la magie d'Elsa qui m'a fait venir.**_

_**Régina : (Serre contre moi) J'ai eu peur.**_

_**Emma : Je vais bien mon amour, j'ai un plan les autres sont tous en place. J'ai besoin que vous alliez libérer les prisonniers pendant que je m'occupe de la Reine des Glaces avec Elsa.**_

_**Régina : Je viens avec toi, je ne te quitte pas.**_

_**Emma : Si tu veux. Neal emmène Ruby et Graham aux cachots, tu y retrouveras Zéléna et les autres.**_

_**Régina : La magie te rappelle, accroche-toi à moi.**_

_Elle obéis sans discuter et on se retrouve dans le château, Elsa semble à bout de force mais nous sourit gentiment._

_**Elsa : Elle c'est isolée dans ses quartiers, briser le sort ne sera pas facile.**_

_**Régina : Je vais le faire, vous, occupez vous d'elle.**_

_**Emma : Tu es sûre Gina ?**_

_**Régina : Oui, il est temps d'en finir.**_

_**Emma : Bien allons-y alors, mais reste sur tes garde, il y a encore pas mal d'hommes des neige dans le château.**_

_On avance prudemment et une fois face au champ de force je laisse couler ma magie. Il va me falloir toute ma puissance pour briser ça. Je suis vaguement consciente de David, Snow et Mickael qui se battent avec d'autres Chevaliers et ferme les yeux de fatigue._

_**Emma : Courage mon amour, tu y es presque.**_

_**Régina : (Sourire) J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme cela.**_

_**Mal : Je suis là, je vais t'aider à briser le champ de force. Elle sera affaiblit quand il va éclater. Frappez à ce moment là.**_

_**Elsa : Ok, on est prête.**_

_**Emma : (Tire son épée) Je compte sur toi pour protéger Régina.**_

_**Mal : Je le ferais, personne ne la toucheras.**_

_**Emma : Bien, ne t'avise pas de manquer à ta parole cette fois ci ou je jure de te tuer.**_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et secoue la tête, j'aime ce coté possessif chez elle. Elle n'aime toujours pas Mal mais elle est assez intelligente pour mettre tout ça de côté. Je pensais vraiment avoir connus l'amour, entre Daniel et Mal, mais quand je regarde Emma je me rends compte alors à quelle point j'étais loin. La barrière explose enfin et Elsa se précipite à l'intérieur avec Emma, moi je repose dans les bras de Mal complètement épuisée. _

_**Mal : Je te tiens, tout est bientôt finis, accroche toi.**_

_**Régina : Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?**_

_**Mal : Parce que j'ai était horrible avec toi, je n'ai pas compris la chance que j'avais. Mais c'est un mal pour un bien, tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme tu regarde Emma. Je veux juste retrouver ma meilleure amie, tu sais je pense que Lili et moi, on est de la même famille.**_

_**Régina : Et ça te fait quoi ?**_

_**Mal : Je me sens à ma place, je pense rester quand tout sera finis.**_

_**Régina : Et ta copine ?**_

_**Mal : J'irai la chercher, et toi tu compte faire quoi ?**_

_**Régina : Tout dépend d'Emma, tant que je suis avec elle et Henry, qu'importe l'endroit où je vis.**_

_**Elsa : C'est finit, Emma à réussit à placer le bracelet anti magie sur ma mère.**_

_**Régina : Où est-elle ?**_

_**Elsa : Avec le Roi, il va décider de son châtiment.**_

_**Anna : (Cours vers Elsa) Elsa !**_

_**Elsa : (Grand sourire) Eh petite sœur, je t'avais dit que je te retrouverai.**_

_**Anna : Il faut que tu viennes. C'est Emma, je crois que maman lui geler le cœur.**_

_**Régina : Non, où est-elle ?**_

_**Anna : Vous devez être Régina, elle n'arrête pas de dire votre nom. Elle est dans les bras de son frère, son état est critique.**_

_Je me précipite vers elle oubliant ma fatigue et quand je la vois je tombe à genou près d'elle. Les yeux de Neal sont remplit de larmes et je pose ma main sur sa joue doucement._

_**POV Emma : **_

_**Emma : Bonjour Majesté, on à gagné.**_

_**Régina : Reste avec moi. Que c'est-il passé ?**_

_**Emma : J'ai manqué de vigilance, elle ma toucher le cœur.**_

_**Léopold : Il n'y a aucun remède à cela, elle va s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller d'ici peu.**_

_**Régina : (Larmes) Non, tu ne peux pas me laisser, tu as promis de revenir avec moi.**_

_**Emma : Je suis avec toi ma Reine, pour toujours.**_

_**Elsa : Embrasse-la, je pense que seul le baiser d'amour véritable peut la sauver.**_

_**Régina : Qu'est ce que c'est ?**_

_**Emma : Gina...**_

_J'ai tellement froid, je ferme les yeux pour combattre la douleur et mon frère me serre plus fort contre lui. Le baiser d'amour véritable. Suis-je assez bien pour une Reine ?_

_**Régina : Regarde-moi mon amour, je vais te sauver. Ensuite on rentrera à la maison et on sera heureuse, toi, Henry et moi, comme une famille.**_

_**Emma : (sourire) Puis-je ajouter une petite fille à cette famille, une mini toi serait vraiment adorable.**_

_**Régina : Tout ce que tu veux, mais tu dois d'abord m'épouser ?**_

_**Emma : Je dois avoir l'accord de mon Roi pour cela.**_

_**Léopold : Tu es libre de ton serment envers le Royaume Blanc en récompense de tes actions héroïque. Ton nom sera chanté pour longtemps, va mon enfant et sois heureuse avec ta Reine.**_

_**Emma : Merci Majesté, maintenant je peux te dire oui et tu peux m'embrasser.**_

_**Régina : Avec plaisir Chevalier.**_

_**Zéléna : Je crois que je vais pleurer.**_

_**(Rires)**_

_Au moment où nos lèvres se touchent, la magie m'emplis et la sensation de froid disparaît. Elle est remplacer par une douce chaleur et je soupire de contentement. Un mois plus tard nous étions de retour à Storybrook. Neal m'a suivit ici pour ma plus grande joie, apparemment la vie de Chevalier ne lui convient pas tant que ça. Il va au lycée ici et il adore ça. Apparemment, il semble que plus tard il veut travailler dans les chevaux. Ce qui à enchanté Henry Senior, il lui apprend tout ce qu'il sait. Pour ma part, j'ai suivit l'idée de David et je suis maintenant son adjointe. Ruby à préféré arrêté pour élever son futur enfant. Elsa à repris les rennes du Royaume des glace, aidé de sa sœur. Elle à fait en sorte qu'un portail reste ouvert entre nos mondes, ce qui permet à Lili ou d'autres de nous rendre visite régulièrement. J'attends Régina avec impatience, aujourd'hui c'est la St valentin, une fête qui célèbre l'amour dans ce Royaume et je compte bien lui demander de m'épouser._

_**Régina : Je suis à là maison. Emma ? Henry ?**_

_**Emma : Bonsoir mon amour. Henry passe la nuit chez les Tillman.**_

_**Régina : Est-ce que ça veux dire que je t'ai toute pour moi ?**_

_**Emma : Je suis toujours à toi Majesté.**_

_**Régina : (Embrasse) Bien. Bonne réponse Chevalier.**_

_**Emma : Je trouve aussi, c'est pour ça que...**_

_Je m'agenouille devant elle en sortant l'écrin de ma poche. Ses yeux sont déjà remplit de larmes et je prends une grande respiration._

_**Emma : Dès que mes yeux se sont posé sur toi j'ai su que tu étais ma destinée. Je t'aime plus que tout, toi et Henry vous me rendais si heureuse et je serais honorée que tu veilles de moi pour le reste de nos jours. Régina Mills, ma Reine, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ?**_

_**Régina : Bon sang oui, je t'aime tellement.**_

_Je lui passe la bague au doigt et elle me saute au cou. Je la fait tourner en l'air et son rire remplit la pièce. Voilà où est ma place dorénavant, dons ses bras._

_**Régina : On va se marier ?**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) On va se marier. Maintenant, viens une fête nous attends pour fêter tout ça.**_

_**Régina : Tu es parfaite, merci mon amour de me rendre si heureuse.**_

_**Emma : Je t'aime, et tu me rends heureuse aussi. Maintenant viens sinon nous ne partirons jamais de la maison et j'ai promis à Zee de t'emmener à destination.**_

_**Régina : On pourrait se marier à Noël prochain, tu en penses quoi ?**_

_**Emma : Cela me convient, tout ce que je veux c'est passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.**_

_**Régina : Et c'est ce que nous ferons, maintenant embrasse moi.**_

_J'obéis sans discuter et l'emmène à notre soirée de fiançailles, entourée de toute notre famille. Je me sens bien et profite de cet instant. Je serai marier à Noël, on peut dire que la boucle est bouclée._

_**Fin**_

_**Bonjour à tous et Bonne fêtes de fin d'année à vous. On se retrouve en 2020 pour de nouvelle fictions, profitez de vos proches et à bientôt.**_

_**Skippy **_


End file.
